L'été d'Hermione Granger
by Cloporte
Summary: À son retour de Poudlard, Hermione retrouve ses parents inconscients. Elle devra aller vivre au Terrier et durant cet été mémorable, elle devra surmonter des obstacles et enterrer des proches. Mais elle pourra toujours compter sur son ami. Fic terminée
1. L'arrivée

Le Terrier de la famille Weasley était accueillant et chaleureux. Surtout lorsqu'on vivait en temps de guerre et que ses parents venaient de recevoir une terrible attaque de Mangemorts, les fidèles de Voldemort. Hermione était née d'une famille moldue, elle avait bien pensé que ce genre d'évènements pourraient arriver, mais pas à elle, pas à ce moment de sa vie…

À la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Hermione avait fait ses adieux à Harry et à Ron et avait attendu ses parents. Au début, la famille Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre avaient attendu avec elle, l'arrivée de ses parents.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Alors, Maugrey Fol Œil et Mr. Weasley lui proposèrent de la reconduire chez elle. Maugrey, Mr. Weasley, Ron(qui avait insisté pour venir) et Hermione montèrent dans un taxi moldu. Le long du trajet personne ne dit. Il règnait un malaise déplaisant qui faisait craindre le pire à Hermione.

Arrivés devant la petite maison de banlieu, Maugrey poussa un grognement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maugrey? Demanda Mr. Weasley.

L'œil bleu métallique du vieil homme scruta les environs.

-On ferait mieux de partir d'ici…grommela-t-il.

-Et mes parents? Questionna Hermione.

-On s'en va! Répliqua Maugrey sans la regarder.

-MES PARENTS! S'écria Hermione.

-Hermione…dit doucement Ron en lui prenant la main. Viens…

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle fixait sa maison avec espoir et détresse.

-Non…murmura-t-elle.

Et elle brisa le contact qui l'unissait à Ron et courut à l'intérieur. Elle entra en ignorant les cris de Maugrey et des deux Weasley. Dans le salon, règnait un désordre jamais connu. Elle s'introduit dans sa cuisine et découvrit deux personnes assises à table.

Mr. Granger avait un journal à côté de lui et Mrs. Granger semblait tenir une revue. Mais tous les deux avaient leur têtes posées sur la table et les yeux fermés.

Hermione se précipita vers sa mère et la secoua frénétiquement.

-Maman!

Mais sa mère restait inconsciante. Le désespoir s'empara d'elle à mesure qu'elle réalisait dans quel état étaient ses parents. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle ne remarqua la présence d'un jeune rouquin qui s'était avancé.

L'adolescente se retourna vite pour rejoindre son père, mais fonça dans Ron qui s'empara d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça pendant qu'elle fondait en larmes. Il regarda la scène et sentit lui-même ses yeux s'humidifier.

Fol Œil et Mr. Weasley arrivèrent et constatèrent les désastres. Mr. Weasley transplanna au Ministère pour prévenir de la catastrophe.

Quelques instants, plus tard, la petite maison moldue de banlieu grouillait de sorciers et de guérisseurs. Il s'avéra que Mr. Granger soit encore vivant, masi l'on craignait le pire pour Mrs. Granger n'avait plus aucune chance. Peu après avoir reçus ces informations, Ron et Hermione durent repartir avec un portoloin que Dumbledore leur avait prèté. Il était venu lui-même se rendre compte de la situation et compatiser avec Hermione.

Ron tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras lorsqu'ils prirent le portoloin pour se retrouver dans le salon des Weasley.

Mr. Et Mrs. Weasley avaient accepté avec joie de gardé Hermione avec eux. On lui avait envoyé quelques affaires à elle et Mrs Weasley l'avait même installée dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Elle était souvent dans sa chambre, toute seule, à manger presque rien. Lorsqu'elle sortait, elle ne parlait pas, ne riait pas et ne regardait pas. Ginny avait bien essayé de la faire parler, mais elle ne pouvait même pas la regarder. La seule personne avec qui Hermione restait le plus était Ron. Mais tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était lire ou bien jouer au échec ou encore regarder le feu dans le foyer. Et ils ne disaient rien. Hermione lui en était plus que reconnaissante.


	2. La lettre

Chapitre 2  
Cela faisait une semaine que Hermione vivait chez les Weasley lorsqu'elle reçut une lèttre de Ste-Mangouste.  
Ils étaient tous assis à table à l'heure du petit-déjeuner quand soudain, un grand duc au plumage brun passa par la fenêtre et vint s'installer sur la table devant le plat d'Hermione. Elle lui ôta la lèttre à son nom et Ron reprit l'oiseau pour le retourner dehors.  
Hermione lu la lèttre.

Chère Mlle Granger,  
J'ai le bonheur de vous informer que l'état de Mr. Granger semble s'améliorer. Vous pourrez dès maintenant venir le visiter à sa chambre. Seulement, veuillez noter qu'il reste inconscient, mais je ne crains plus pour sa vie désormais.   
Veuillez agréer mes plus sincères salutations,  
Dr. Kloïn, Maître-Guérisseur de Ste-Magouste

De longues larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Hermione. Elle ne quitta pas ses yeux du parchemin.  
-Hermione? demanda Ron inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Les Weasley la regardèrent. Incapable de parler, elle se leva. Ron s'approcha d'elle. L'adolescente leva la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux. Soudain, sans prévenir elle s'effrondra dans les bras du grand rouquin. Ses bras musclés encerclèrent ses frêles épaules qui bougeaient au rythme des spasmes de pleurs de la jeune fille.  
Le reste de la famille se regarda inquiets et impuissants.  
Et puis, la petite voix d'Hermione se fit entendre:  
-Il...il va survivre!  
-Quoi? questionna Ron en l'écartant un peu.  
Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient sous l'effet du plaisir.  
-IL VA SURVIVRE!!! s'écria-t-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même. Ron avec un sourire.  
Il admira son amie qui semblait avoir perdu tout le poid de la tristesse sur ses épaules depuis le drame.  
Mrs. Weasley et Ginny poussèrent de petits cris aïgus avant de se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Fred et Georges se mirent à danser avec Charlie tandis que Mr. Weasley et Bill chantaient de voix rauque. Il sembla même pendant quelques secondes que Mr. Weasley avait caché quelques larmes.  
Ron se retourna vers Hermione qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle regardait la scène en riant et en pleurant. Hermione était enfin heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Ron. Il l'examina. Elle semblait si bien dans ses bras...  
Sans y penser, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le baiser dura plus longtemps que prévu, mais le jeune homme avait perdu l'esprit au contact de la peau douce de la jeune fille.  
Elle retourna son regard vers lui. Elle enlaça ses bras autour de son coup et le considéra quelques moments. Ses oreilles étaient rouges et ses yeux fugueurs. Hermione avança lentement sa bouche de son oreille gauche et murmura:  
-Cet après-midi, voudrais-tu venir avec moi à Ste-Mangouste?   
-Je te suivrai n'importe où...répondit Ron.  
Ils se sourirent avant que Mrs. Weasley les sépara en étreindant Hermione.  
-Je suis si contente pour toi Hermione!  
Mr. Weasley lui serra la main ainsi que Bill et Charlie. Ginny lui sauta au coup et Fred et Georges lui donnèrent une bonne tappe dans le dos.  
Après toutes ces réjouissances, Hermione et Ron montèrent se préparer pour le voyage à Ste-Mangouste.

À l'étage, dans sa chambre, pendant qu'elle s'habillait, Hermione pensa aux derniers évènements. Ses parents avaient été attaqués par des Mangemorts et sa mère en était morte. Une larme de ses yeux tomba et atterie sur son ventre nu. Deux jours plus tard, il y avait eu les funérailles. Dumbledore ne voualit pas attirer trop l'attention, alors l'enterrement se fit selon les règles sans trop grandes cérémonies. Harry était venu avec sa tante qui elle aussi avait perdu une parente à cause de Voldemort. Harry sembla surpris lorsqu'il la vit verser quelques larmes.  
Il avait tenu la main d'Hermione tout comme Ron qui ne la lâchait pas depuis la découverte de... Il était là. Il y serait toujours, elle le savait. Ron était bien plus que son ami, il était son ange gardien. Il la consolait sans même prononcer un mot.  
À ces souvenirs, Hermione pleura silencieusement et elle se dit que aussi bien entourée, aussi bien supportée qu'elle puisse l'être, elle serait toujours seule.  
Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte et quelqun ouvrit la porte doucement.  
-Hermione, tu es prête? demanda la voix de Ron.  
Elle se releva en se rappelant qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Ron rougit à la vue de son amie en sous-vêtements et ne pus empêcher son regard de s'attarder sur le corps de la jeune fille qui avait grandi et acquis quelques courbes bien placés.  
Elle-même ne fit rien pour se couvrir. Hermione ressentait une grande confiance et surtout un grand pouvoir lorsqu'elle apperçut discrètement du coin de l'oeil , la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon de son ange-gardien. Elle sourit avant de s'abriter derrière son drap.  
-Excuse-moi, Mione...déclara Ron en baissant les yeux.  
Et il sortit. Hermione se sentit stupide de n'avoir rien dit. Elle aurait pu lui crier dessus, comme elle aurait fait une semaine avant... Où elle aurait pu lui dire qu'au contraire elle avait aimé ça...


	3. SteMagouste

Chapitre 3: Ste Mangouste

Hermione sortit de la chambre encore chamboulée. Ron l'attendait au bas

des marches, prêt à partir.

-Alors, on y va? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

-Oui, répondit Hermione, puis elle ajouta avec un sourire: Tu sais Ron,

tu peux me regarder, je ne suis pas en sous-vêtements...

Le jeune homme rougit, mais au moins la regarda.

Ensemble, ils prirent un magicobus que Ron avait insisté à payer pour eux.

Ron parla tout le temps. Il lui parla de l'équipe de Quidditch, de

son entraînement, de Harry...

Hermione souriait à ses allusions drôles et fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il

disait des conneries. 'Comme avant, pensa Ron. La différence est qu'elle

ne parle pas. Elle rit, lève les yeux aux ciel et elle est magnifique en

sous-vêtements et elle se fout que je l'ai vu à moitié nue...'

Une vieille sorcière, assise un peu plus loin dans le bus, ne cessait de

leur envoyer de petits regards doux. Ron s'écoeura de l'attitude de la

vieille et préféra détourner son attention sur la vue de l'extérieur.

Ils arrivèrent à Ste-Mangouste une demie-heure plus tard. Ils entrèrent

dans l'édifice et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers l'étage des Maléfices

Dangeureux. Une vieille sorcière-infirmière leur donna le numéro de chambre

de Mr. Granger; 341.Hermione était nerveuse, ça se voyait à travers ses yeux.

Ron lui prit la main. Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec les mêmes yeux

qui avaient habités sa figure le matin en apprenant la guérison de son père.

Ron lui sourit et, ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

C'était une petite pièce carrée pourvue d'une seule fenêtre recouverte

d'un rideau gris. Mr. Granger était installé dans un lit simple et un peu plus

loin, une grande table prenait quasiment tout l'espace.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'approchait de son père, Ron s'avança lentement vers

la table. Il y découvrit une multitude de petits flacons, de gros bèchers

et de longues éprouvettes. Des liquides de toutes sortes de couleurs et de

textures les remplissaient.

-Papa? murmura Hermione.

Ron se retourna vers son amie. Il quitta la table.

Hermione avait posée une main tendre sur le front de son père et jouait

avec ses cheveux qui s'abattaient sur son visage.

De fins poils blancs avaient apparu sur le côté de la tête de Mr.Granger.

Il semblait avoir aussi acquis quelques rides. Ron pensa qu'Hermione aussi

l'avait remarqué; elle traçait des trajets autour des lignes creusées sur

la figure de Mr.Granger du bout de ses doigts.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione sursauta et Ron tira sa

baguette magique précipitament. Mais au seuil de la porte, se tenait un

homme costaud qui portait un sarro blanc. Il semblait épuisé et vieux.

-Bonjour, dit-il sans se rendre compte de l'émoi qu'il avait causé. Je

suis le Docteur Kloïn. Vous devez être Mlle Granger?

-Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire crispé par la douleur de voir son

père ainsi.

-Bien, l'infirmière à l'accueil m'a prévenu que vous étiez arrivé avec

votre petit ami... il se tourna vers Ron.

-Euh...Ron Weasley, déclara celui-ci en serrant sa baguette dans sa veste.

Mais je ne suis pas son petit ami.

-Vous devez savoir que cette chambre est surveillée, continua le docteur

sans prendre compte de Ron. Il y a souvent des transplanations ici. Des

sorciers assurés de surveiller votre père. C'est pour cette raison que

nous l'avons placé dans une chambre individuelle...

-Docteur, comment se porte mon père? coupa Hermione.

Le Dr.Kloïn se gratta le crâne dégarni et, sous le regard intense

d'Hermione...

-Comme je vous l'ai mentionné dans la lèttre, votre père est en sécurité,

il ne risque plus de mourir, affirma-t-il. Le sort qu'il a reçu ne s'est

toutefois pas dissipé, c'est un sort très puissant et... J'ai bien peur,

Mlle Granger, que votre père en reste marqué toute sa vie...

Hermione regarda l'homme avec un air de défi.

-Comment 'marqué'?

-Eh bien...Eh bien disons que le maléfice lui a puisé beaucoup

d'énergie...C'est pour ça, que pour l'instant, il ne peut pas se réveiller,

il doit gagner des forces. Plus tard, lorsqu'il aura assez de forces, il

se réveillera. Ce qui est certain, Mlle Granger, est que Mr. Granger, j'en

ai bien peur, ne retrouvera jamais toute son énergie.

Ron examina les rides et les cheveux gris du père d'Hermione. Il avait

vieilli d'un seul coup. Ron dirigea son regard vers Hermione. Elle avait

gardé ses yeux fermes, mais de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses

joues roses.

-Je dois vous quitter, dis le docteur Kloïn. Nous vous tiendrons au courant

du développement de la guérisson. Bonne chance, Mlle Granger.

Et sur ce, il disparut après avoir lancé un regard discret sur Ron. Lorsque

la porte se referma, Hermione tourna dos à Ron, face au lit de son père.

Le trajet du retour se fit silencieusement. Hermione évitait toujours le

regard de Ron. Le jeune homme, lui, ne voulait pas la déranger dans ses

pensées...

En arrivant au Terrier, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Bill qui était assis au salon, seul.

-Son père...Il...il...

Ron se rendit compte qu'il retenait des larmes. Des larmes de colère, de

douleur et de découragement. Bill resta silencieux. Puis, voyant le malaise

de son plus jeune frère, dit:

-Je sais pas ce qui s'est produit, Ron, mais je sais que Hermione compte

sur toi plus que sur personne d'autre. Tu dois être fort.

-Mais je suis fort! s'exclama Ron, indigné.

-Oui, tu es fort. Mais je parlais pas de cette force-là. Je parlais de

la force intellectuelle. La force intellectuelle, continua Bill en voyant

le regard interrogateur de son frère, c'est quand quelqun est capable de

montrer ses sentiments et de comprendre ceux des autres personnes qui

l'entoure. C'est de ça qu'à besoin, Hermione!

Ron regarda Bill, ahuri. Il décida de monter dans sa chambre, avant que

sa mère l'appelle pour le souper. En passant devant la chambre d'Hermione,

il entendit des fracassements d'objets et des bruits de plaintes.

S'imaginant le pire, il entra en trombe dans la pièce mauve avec sa baguette

en sortie. Mais au lieu d'y découvrir des Mangemorts venus écorcher la

dernière Granger, il trouva celle-ci, les cheveux en bataille et les joues

rouges se tenant au milieu de la pièce. La chambre était dans un désordre

total. Les couvertures du lit reposaient sur le plancher, tandis qu'un

tas de livres déchirés avaient été lancés un peu partout.

-Hermione! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle s'écroula sur le lit dépourvu de couvertures

et se roula en boule. Le jeune homme s'avança. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés

et retira quelques mèches qui recouvraient le visage d'Hermione.

-J'ai perdu l'esprit, déclara-t-elle. Je voyais tout noir...Je...Je n'en

pouvais plus...

Elle se remit à pleurer. Ron balaya de son regard la chambre et fit un

sourire timide.

-Tu aurais pu faire ça dans ma chambre, tu sais. Elle aurait eu l'air moins

en pagaille! taquina Ron.

La jeune fille sourit malgré elle. Il avait toujours sa main sur sa jour.

Elle posa la sienne sur sa tempe pourvue de tâches de rouseur. Ron, n'y

tenant plus, éclata en sanglots. Il essaya de se cacher derrière ses mains,

mais c'était trop tard.

Hermione se releva avec de grands yeux stupéfaits et remplis de douceurs.

-Ron? murmura-t-elle. Ron? Pourquoi pleures-tu? demanda-t-elle en posant

une main sur chacune de ses épaules. Elle s'acroupit elle aussi au sol, à la

même hauteur que Ron.

-C'est...c'est tellement injuste, Hermione, ce qui t'arrive!

-J'avais remarqué, dit la jeune fille en laissant couler des larmes sur

ses joues.

Elle était dépassée par les évènements, mais aussi charmée par la soudaine

attitude de Ron.

Hermione écarta les bras de Ron et se laisser glisser à l'intérieur du

nid qu'elle venait de se fabriquer. Ron la garda là jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient

plus aucune larmes. Reniflant encore de temps en temps, chacun se regarda.

-Je vais t'aider, Hermione! Je dois bien ça à ton père...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui dois? demanda Hermione intriguée.

-Eh bien, sans lui, tu n'existerais pas...déclara Ron.

Hermione rougit violement sous le sourire séducteur de son ami. Il la

regardait et repensait à ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé nue. Elle était

ici exactement. Elle était si belle. Il caressa ses cheveux et baissa

légèrement sa tête vers l'avant. Il sentit Hermione frissonner, ce qui

lui donna encore plus de courage.

Leurs lèvres étaient qu'à quelques centimères lorsque la porte de la chambre

s'ouvrit à la vollée.

-Ron, Hermione! s'écria Harry, suivi de près par Ginny.


	4. La déclaration

Chapitre 4: La déclaration  
Ron avait invité Harry, il y avait de cela une semaine. Ce dernier s'était empressé de lui répondre. Ils étaient tombés d'accord; Mr. Weasley irait chercher Harry chez son oncle et sa tante après son travail. Ron en avait un peu parlé à Hermione, mais avec les évènements de la journée, Ron en avait complètement oublié son ami.  
-Hermione? s'exclama Ginny.  
Les yeux encore bouffis et rouges, Hermione souria timidement à Ginny.  
-Harry, je suis contente de te revoir.  
Elle se releva et serra Harry dans ses bras.  
-Ça va, 'Mione? demanda celui-ci.  
-Oui, oui... ne t'en fais pas. Ron allait... elle s'interrompit toute rouge.  
Et comme toujours, Ron prit les affaires en main.  
-Harry, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir! Ici, c'est la chambre à Hermione...  
Le rouquin s'avança vers son ami, lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule et tous les deux sortirent de la pièce.  
-On se revoie au souper! dit Ginny.  
La jeune fille entra dans la chambre d'Hermione.  
-C'est étrange de voir la chambre de Percy si en désordre...sourit l'adolescente.  
Hermione fit un demi-sourire avant de baisser la tête pour regarder le sol.  
-J'en ai assez! déclara Ginny. Tu vas me parler! Hermione, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Ron?  
-Pas si fort! chuchota Hermione.  
Elle ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Ginny.  
-Ton frère est ça-t-elle.  
-Stupide.   
-Non! En fait, parfois, reprit Hermione. Mais c'est pas ça...   
-Alors, c'est quoi!?!  
-Ginny, ce n'est pas facile à expli...  
-Il l'a fait! coupa Ginny. Je le savais!  
-De quoi parles-tu? demanda son amie, incrédule.  
-Je savais que Ron t'aimait! Alors, vous sortez ensemble? questionna Ginny avide de renseignements.  
-Ginny! Ron et moi, nous ne sortons pas ensemble! s'exclama Hermione.   
Ginny sembla déçue. Elle regarda la brunette et pensa. Elle était plus vieille qu'elle, mais encore jeune. Elle avait tellement souffert, elle avait vécu des choses que personnes ne devraient vivre. Ginny admirait l'amie de son frère qui était devenue son amie à elle et maintenant une soeur. Et elle était sûre que c'était réciproque. Elle sourit à sa soeur.  
-C'est dommage... Je suis sûre que ça viendra.  
Et sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione, Ginny se leva.  
-Ginny? Ginny! De quoi tu parles? demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire.   
Elle se leva à son tour pour suivre sa soeur. 

Harry savait très bien où il aurait à dormir, mais il avait bien vu le malaise qu'il avait causé et il s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux de suivre Ron.  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron et installèrent les affaires d'Harry dans un coin.  
-Alors, elle va bien Hermione? demanda Harry, inquiet.  
Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment écrit. Bien sur, elle avait répondu à ses lettres, en très courtes réponses. Ron lui avait appris qu'elle avait pas réellement écris à quelqu'un. Même pas à Viktor Krum. Harry avait même senti une joie dans l'écriture de Ron à l'annonce de ce fait.  
-Pour l'instant, oui. Aujourd'hui, elle a reçu une lettre de Ste Mangouste. Son père est hors d'atteinte, il va s'en sortir. C'est que, à cause de l'attaque, il va toujours resté faible...Enfin si j'ai bien compris...On est allé à Ste Mangouste aujourd'hui, après avoir reçu la Ron en monologue.  
Harry remarqua que Ron avait rougit l'espace d'un instant.  
-Ça s'est bien passé?  
-Oui.   
-Et...Et toi? demanda Harry avec un sourire.  
-Moi? Je vais bien, répondit Ron indifférent à son état.  
-Je parle de toi et d'Hermione! s'impatienta Harry.  
Ron s'était installé confortablement sur son lit et Harry s'assit sur ce qui lui servait de lit.  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
-Laisse faire!  
Il lui lança son oreiller. Ils se bataillèrent, se lançant tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Harry était heureux. Il était un adolescent normal. Il n'était plus Harry Potter. Il n'était plus le garçon qui avait survécu et avait vu sa famille mourir. En l'espace de quelques instants, dès qu'il était entré au Terrier, il avait réussi à oublier Sirius.  
Tannés et essoufflés d'avoir trop ris, les deux garçons abandonnèrent et s'affalèrent sur leur lits respectifs. Après quelques minutes de silence, Ron déclara:   
-Je l'ai vu nue...  
-Pardon? s'exclama Harry.  
Ron rougit sous le regard d'Harry.  
-Tu veux dire que...nue?  
Incapable de parler, Ron acquiesça.  
-Alors, vous...vous avez...vous l'avez fait? questionna Harry dégoûté.   
-Non! s'indigna Ron, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Je...je suis entré dans sa chambre au mauvais moment... Elle portait seulement ses sous-vêtements.  
Harry pouffa de rire.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle!  
-Je croyais...Harry s'interrompit en riant de plus belle. Je croyais que tu t'étais enfin décidé à lui dire!   
-Je n'ai rien à lui dire! s'emporta Ron. Hermione est très gentille, très intelligente et surtout pleine de caractère, elle a aussi un très beau sourire et ses cheveux sentent tellement bon... Il rougit. Et elle a un corps de déesse, mais...  
-Mais tu n'es pas intéressé, continua Harry malicieusement.   
-Ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que...que je n'ai pas...Je n'aie pas assez de courage!  
Le rouquin baissa les yeux sous la révélation qu'il venait de faire. Harry sourit.  
-T'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu le trouveras, ce courage...  
Et il pensa que ce courage pourrait être Hermione.


	5. Les compliments de Mr Weasley

Chapitre 5: Les compliments de Mr. Weasley  
Pas longtemps après, Ron et Harry descendirent pour le repas. Fred et Georges aidaient Mrs. Weasley à dresser la table et Mr. Weasley parlait avec Hermione et Ginny. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hermione leva la tête et croisa le regard de Ron et tout les deux se fuillèrent du regard, gênés.  
Ils soupèrent sans trop d'incidents. Bien sûr, Fred et Georges énervèrent Mrs. Weasley avec la future ouverture de leur magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mrs. Weasley, épuisée de lever les yeux au ciel, décida de quitter la cuisine.  
-Je suis épuisée, Arthur, dit-elle. Je vais faire me toilette et me coucher...  
-Vas-y ma chérie, répondit Mr. Weasley. Je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle.  
Elle sortit de la pièce après avoir embrassé tout le monde.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Mr. Weasley à l'intention de Fred et Georges. Je suis fier de vous, mes garçons... Si vous rendez des gens heureux, eh bien, je suis content d'avoir été un de vos cobayes.  
Fred et Georges se regardèrent. Depuis quand leur père leur parlait-il avec autant d'ouverture?  
-Merci, remercia Georges, surpris.  
-Mais c'est vrai! s'exclama Mr. Weasley. Vous avez de difficulté à prendre les compliments, ma parole! continua-t-il en déposant sa fourchette.  
-C'est juste qu'on est pas habitués, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Regardes-toi, Ron, commença Mr. Weasley. Tu es grand, musclé, très beau jeune homme, n'est-ce pas, Hermione et Ginny?  
-Argh! C'est mon frère! commenta Ginny.  
-Hermione? demanda Mr. Weasley. Tu peux nous le dire, vous ne devez pas vous cacher des compliments entre vous! Alors, il est beau, mon fils?  
Hermione rougit violemment tandis que Fred, Georges, Harry et Ginny pouffaient de rires.  
-Laisse-la tranquille, P'pa! s'exclama Ron.  
-Eh bien, au moins on sait que tu es humble, dit Mr. Weasley.  
Ginny riait jusqu'aux larmes.  
-Et ma petite Ginny... continua Mr. Weasley.  
Ginny cessa de rire et fixa son père d'un air apeuré.   
-Elle semble si petite et si fragile, mais elle a tout son caractère cette fille! Mr. Weasley fit un clin d'oeil à Harry. Vous auriez du voir la fois où elle a...  
-Papa! Ça va, on a compris! Merci! annonça Ginny.  
-Je n'ai pas fini! commenta Mr. Weasley. Il se tourna vers Harry. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es un bon garçon. Tu es comme un fils pour moi.  
-Merci, dit Harry sincèrement.   
Mr. Weasley lui sourie et se tourna vers Hermione.  
-Ah Hermione, si intelligente! Peut-être qu'un jour tu feras partie de ma famille, mais pour l'instant c'est comme si ce l'était. Je suis content que tu sois que tu sois l'amie de Ron, ça m'aide à dormir plus paisiblement.  
Hermione le regarda, les yeux brillants.  
-Merci, Mr. Weasley. Merci pour tout.  
Mr. Weasley la regarda et vit toute la douleur d'Hermione et n'en pouvant plus il frappa la table de son point.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici encore? Vous avez fini de manger oui ou non?   
-Oui, répondit Ginny stupéfaite. Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide pour la vaisselle?  
-Non, non...non. Allez faire d'autres choses plus importantes, je m'arrangerai.  
-Vous êtes sûr, Mr. Weasley? demanda Hermione.  
-Oui, oui. Allez, s'impatienta-t-il et en les chassant de la cuisine.  
Dans les escaliers, Fred interrogea les autres:  
-Est-ce que vous croyez que Papa s'est fait renvoyé de son travail?  
-Non, répondit Ginny. Il nous en aurait parlé.  
-Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait si bizarrement? s'enquit Georges.   
-Nerveux, peut-être, dit Harry.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Fred.  
-Peut-être pour l'ouverture de notre magasin, pensa Georges à haute voix.  
-Pourquoi il s'en ferait pour vous? ironisa Ginny.  
-Laisse faire! dit Fred avant de les laisser dans le couloir, suivit par Georges.  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers les trois autres.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de Ron. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Harry à côté de lui et Hermione n'eut donc aucun autre choix que celui de s'asseoir à côté de Ron sur son lit. Ne sachant que faire, ils parlèrent. Ils parlèrent de l'année qui arriverait, de Quidditch, de professeurs et de leurs amis... Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione s'endorme. Elle était étendue sur le lit de Ron, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ginny se leva et déclara:  
-Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Harry voudrais-tu venir me reconduire à ma chambre? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Ta chambre est juste à côté! fit remarquer Ron.  
-Et alors, si Harry a envi de venir me reconduire, il a bien le droit! s'emporta-t-elle.   
-D'accord.  
Ginny et Harry sortirent de la chambre. Ron soupira sous les tentatives de sa soeur de séduire Harry. Et soudain, il comprit. Il s'était tourné vers le coin de son lit où Hermione dormait paisiblement. 'S'ils croient qu'ils peuvent s'organiser comme ça, ils se trompent!' pensa Ron, outré par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.  
Hermione remua un peu. De longues mèches tombèrent sur son visage. Ron avança une main tremblante et les replaça dans sa chevelure.  
-Hermione? dit-il doucement. 'Mione?  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit tout comme le coeur de Ron.   
-Ron, où est-ce que je suis? demanda-t-elle faiblement.   
-Tu es dans ma chambre, confirma le jeune homme avec un sourire. Tu t'es endormie, pendant qu'on parlait.  
Hermione se releva maladroitement en supportant le poids de son corps avec son bras droit. Elle regarda la pièce, d'un regard encore ensomeillé.   
-Où sont Harry et Ginny? s'inquièta-t-elle.   
-Euh...Dans la chambre de Ginny...répondit-il.  
Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence. Hermione remarqua ses yeux bleu d'azur et son petit nez. Elle voulut l'effleurer de sa main, mais le courage lui manquait. Elle aurait souhaité que ce courage soit Ron, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.  
-Je suis désolé pour ton père, Hermione...  
Elle le contempla de ses yeux humides. Il avait une envie pressante de goûter à elle. De la toucher partout. De lui murmurer des mots incompréhensibles. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ressente la même chose, la même envie.  
-Je dois aller me coucher, déclara-t-elle.  
-Je vais te reconduire, dit-il fermement.  
-Me reconduire? questionna Hermione, surprise et amusée.  
-Oui, répondit Ron sur la défensive. Jusqu'à ta chambre!  
-Merci.   
Ron alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et laissa passer Hermione. Il se tourna vers le bout du couloir, où la chambre de Ginny était. La porte était fermée et des rires se faisaient entendre. Ron fronça les sourcils avant de rejoindre Hermione un peu loin.  
Ils se sourirent bêtement et continuèrent silencieusement. Ron lui prit la main et elle ne dit rien. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, elle se retourna et le serra dans ses bras.  
Surpris, Ron referma ses bras autour d'elle.  
-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.  
Il la dégagea lentement. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'espoir et ceux du garçon resplendissaient de joie.  
Il se pencha lentement vers elle et déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres roses d'Hermione. Elle y répondit avec autant de passion. Son ventre était rempli de papillons qui lui faisaient mal, mais elle s'en foutait. Tout le mal qu'elle avait ressenti depuis le début de l'été, elle l'avait perdu dès le moment où Ron avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'avait sauvé, pensa-t-elle.  
Maintenant, peu importaient la soif, la faim, le besoin de reposer ou la mort pour Ron. Il embrassait Hermione et elle lui rendait son baiser.  
Il se passa un moment, pendant, lequel leur langues exploraient la bouche de chacun. Lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent pour respirer, cela sembla être un gros effort.  
-Je t'aime, murmura Ron.  
Et il lui déposa un doux et léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers la porte de la chambre.  
-Je...je peux rentrer? demanda-t-il, incertain.  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione leva sur le bout des orteils pour que sa bouche rejoigne la sienne. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en même temps que sa main droite cherchait la poignée de la porte. Tout en gardant leur lèvres l'une contre l'autre, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Ron referma la porte avec son pied et entreprit d'enlever son chandail. Hermione, émerveillée, plaqua ses mains chaudes sur son torse nu. Le jeune homme se pencha et l'embrassa fermement tandis que ses mains jouaient sous le chandail d'Hermione.  
En moins de deux, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent sur le lit d'Hermione en train de se déshabiller. Dans un mouvement de passion, Ron se cogna le poignet sur le bord du lit. Il lâcha un juron en ressentant la douleur du choc. Hermione gloussa doucement. Incapable de s'arrêter, elle ria et se laissa tomber sur le dos.  
Ron la fixa d'un regard faussement boudeur.   
-Tu ris de moi? demanda-t-il moqueusement.  
Hermione pouffa avant qu'il se place à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.   
-Tu vas le regretter, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
Il l'embrassa encore une fois à pleine bouche. Les mains du garçon caressaient doucement le ventre nu de la jeune fille. C'est lorsqu'il vint pour détacher son soutient gorge, que Hermione réalisa l'ampleur de la situation.  
-Ron? gémit-elle.  
Ron lui lécha les lèvres.  
-Oui?   
-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter...dit Hermione sur un ton désolé.  
Ron la regarda dans les yeux et comprit qu'ils étaient allés trop vite.  
-Très bien, dit-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même.  
Il se retira de sur elle et fixa le plafond. Hermione se leva et enfila son pyjama.  
Elle revint s'allonger à côté de lui et se posa sa main droite sur son torse musclé. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Je t'aime, susurra-t-il en l'embrassant sur le font.  
-Tu me l'as déjà dit, Ron, indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Je pourrais te le dire des millions de fois, répliqua Ron avant de la serrer encore plus contre lui.  
C'est ainsi, qu'ils s'endormirent, entrelacés et amoureux.

Dans la cuisine, Mr. Weasley faisait la vaisselle en pensant à ses enfants et sa femme. Bill et Charlie étaient partis en mission pour l'Ordre. Percy qui ne donnait plus de nouvelles. Fred et Georges qui s'étaient lancé dans le monde des affaires. Ron qui avait un brillant avenir devant lui et Ginny qui était encore son bébé. Sa femme, elle, était toujours là pour les supporter.   
Mr. Weasley pensa à eux si jamais il devait leur arriver quelque chose. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas une tonne d'argent, comme les Malfoy, mais il pouvait dire que sa fortune, à lui, était sa famille. 'Si seulement, il n'y avait pas cette guerre... pensa-t-il. Et l'autre imbécile qui se fait invisible...' Et pendant qu'il frottait un gros chaudron crasseux, une larme, de ses yeux, tomba dans le lavabo.


	6. L'entrainement de Quidditch

Chapitre 6 L'entraînement de Quidditch  
De faibles rayons de soleil vinrent illuminer les corps de deux adolescents endormis. Il étaient 6 heures du matin, lorsque Ron se réveilla. Il mit un certain temps avant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Il sentit le corps chaud d'Hermione contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Elle ouvrit tranquillement ses yeux. Elle fixa d'un air interrogateur Ron.  
-Est-ce que je rêve? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un certain moment.   
-J'espère que non, répondit Ron. Parce que c'est un très beau rêve.  
Hermione sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, enlacés et silencieux. Ils étaient seulement biens. Puis:  
-Ron?   
-Oui?   
-Il faudrait que j'aille à la toilette, dit-elle regrettablement.  
Il la relâcha, mais aussitôt qu'elle se releva, il agrippa sa main et l'embrassa.  
-Oh arrête, Ron! s'exclama Hermione en riant.  
Mais au contraire, il la fit basculer contre lui en l'emprisonna dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout où il pouvait.  
-Laisse-moi! Tu me chatouilles!  
Ron bécota son épaule et elle éclata de rires. Elle semblait si heureuse avec lui et c'est ce qui le rendait plus heureux. Voir l'effet qu'il faisait à Hermione lui produisait un grand bonheur. C'était un excellent moyen de bien commencer sa journée.  
-Ron! Il faut que j'y aille! réclama Hermione entre deux gloussements.  
Le garçon cessa de la chatouiller, mais ne desserra pas l'étreinte.  
-Tu m'aimes? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui!   
-Tu es sûre?  
-Certaine!   
-D'accord! dit-il avant de la relâcher.  
Hermione se leva le plus vite possible, prit sa chemise de nuit, mais eu quelques troubles à la sortir de la pile de livres qui recouvrait la plancher.  
Entre-temps, Ron s'était levé, avait ouvert la porte et jetait des regards dans le couloir pour s'assurer de leur sécurité intime. Il l'ouvrit encore plus grande pour laisser passer une Hermione pressée.  
-Hey? chuchota-t-il.  
-Quoi? demanda Hermione qui se tortillait dans le couloir.  
Ron s'avança, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassa doucement.  
-J'ai adoré cette nuit, dit-il tranquillement.  
Bien sûr, il ne s'était rien produit. Mais le simple fait qu'elle ait été près de lui et toute la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordés, Ron s'était senti mieux.  
Tout empressement avait disparu de Hermione. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'eut pas à parler. Ron comprit qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Méfiante, la jeune fille épia le couloir et embrassa Ron sur la bouche.  
Ensuite, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la toilette et prit le chemin de sa chambre.  
Il y entra silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Harry.  
-Où étais-tu? demanda celui-ci d'une voix endormie.  
Ron sursauta.  
-Tu m'as fait peur!Euh...j'étais au petit coin.  
-Toute la nuit? questionna Harry, faussement intrigué.  
Ron rougit et puis, parut indigné.  
-Tu m'espionnes?  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Non! C'est juste que je croyais qu'on ne se cachait plus de choses! répondit Harry exaspéré et déçu.   
Il se retourna dans son lit et rabattit les couvertures par-dessus ses épaules.  
-Ce n'est pas ça...expliqua Ron gêné.  
-Alors, c'est quoi? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.  
Ron s'assit sur son propre lit. Il n'osa pas regarder Harry, lorsqu'il déclara:  
-J'ai dormi avec Hermione.  
Harry le regarda, la bouche ouverte.  
-Et? interrogea Harry. Euh...vous...vous avez...?  
-Quoi! Non! s'indigna Ron. Tu ne penses qu'à ça!  
Harry sourit à son ami.  
-Eh bien, c'est toi qui m'amène à y penser. C'est pas ma faute, si toi et Hermione vous retrouvez dans des situations avantageuses...  
-En fait, continua Ron. J'aurais bien voulu, mais elle ne voulait pas. Alors, je me suis contrôlé.  
Son ami le scruta, à la recherche d'informations que le rouquin n'aurait peut-être pas osé dire.  
-C'est tout?  
-Eh bien, elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait, je l'ai embrassé et puis je lui ai aussi dit que je l'aimais. On est rentrés dans sa chambre en s'embrassant. Elle embrasse vraiment bien! ajouta Ron, rêveur. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes. Sa langue...  
-D'accord, j'ai compris! s'emporta Harry, dégoûté par les images qui s'inséraient dans son esprit. Hermione est comme une soeur pour moi. Je suis sûre que tu n'aimerais pas savoir, comment Ginny embrasse...  
-Parce que tu le sais, toi? coupa Ron sur un ton intrigué et de défi.   
Harry se sentit devenir rouge et n'osa pas regarder Ron. 

Dans l'après-midi de cette même journée, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux sortirent pour aller jouer au Quidditch. Ginny voulut elle aussi se joindre à eux, mais ne voulait pas laisser seule Hermione.  
-Vas-y, Ginny! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi! J'ai un tas de trucs à lire, avait dit Hermione.  
-Alors, pourquoi tu ne t'installerais pas dans l'herbe pour lire? Tu pourrais regarder R...nous regarder, reprit Ginny en souriant.   
Hermione sourit à cette idée. Elle pas vraiment vu Ron depuis ce matin. À l'heure du petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pas arrêté de l'effleurer sous la table et il lui envoyait des clins d'oeil. Sans s'en être parler, ils avaient décidé de garder cette relation secrète.  
-D'accord, dit Hermione.  
Elle s'installa dans l'herbe sèche qui entourait le terrain improvisé des Weasley. Elle s'était apportée trois gros bouquins, mais elle était toujours distraite par le gardien de but.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver, il avait vite remis son chandail qu'il avait enlevé sous la chaleur de la fin du mois de juillet. Mais, la jeune fille avait pu identifier de beaux muscles définis et viriles. Elle lui avait sourit et il avait fait de même.  
Tout en fixant sans intérêt les pages du livre 'Enchantements et sortilèges disparus, tome 2', Hermione repensa à la nuit dernière. Elle s'était laissée porter par la passion. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu le faire, mais elle l'aurait regretté. C'était trop vite, trop précipité. Elle aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'elle était normale. Elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là, qu'elle lui donne ses conseils et ses avertissements. Sa mère aurait vu son bonheur et s'en serait réjouie.  
Hermione refoula une larme, alors que Ron s'approchait d'elle. Le souafle avait disparu. Fred, Georges, Ginny et Harry étaient partis chercher aux alentours. Ron avait profité de cette distraction pour rejoindre Hermione.  
-Salut! dit-il en se baissant pour l'embrasser.  
-Bonjour!   
Ils se sourirent. Puis, Ron s'assit à côté d'elle. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient ses doux cheveux roux. Hermione approcha sa main et les caressa. Il la dévisagea et l'embrassa à nouveau. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Hermione s'écarte.  
-Ils pourraient revenir n'importe quand...fit-elle remarquer.  
Ron s'y résigna et se retint de se jeter sur elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? demanda-t-il pour se distraire de la tentation.   
Malheureusement, pour lui, il s'avéra qu'Hermione était vraiment sexée lorsqu'elle expliquait des choses le plus sérieusement.  
-C'est un livre sur les enchantements qui ont disparu. Tu te rends compte que de plus en plus de sorciers utilisent à peine la magie?   
Il s'en foutait. Elle l'avait regardé avec de si beaux yeux. Et le mouvement qu'elle avait fait pour replacer ses cheveux derrière ses épaules avait rendu le pantalon du garçon trop serré. Hermione avait une telle sensualité en elle, surtout lorsque le soleil posait sur elle des rayons rougeoyants. Elle le regarda et finit par se rendre compte du malaise qu'elle lui procurait. Elle sourit malicieusement, ce qui embarrassa plus encore Ron.  
Ils s'admirèrent intensément.  
-Hum, hum.  
Ils se retournèrent pour voir un Mr. Weasley qui les considérait gêné.  
-Euh, j'ai vu les autres et m'ont affirmé que vous étiez encore ici. Ils m'ont aussi dit de vous dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé le souaffle et qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour revenir jouer.  
-Dommage, dit Ron, mais Hermione perçut de l'ironie dans sa voix.  
-Et euh...le repas est prêt, continua Mr. Weasley.  
-Ils ont dit ça? demanda Ron, confu.  
Hermione pouffa de rires.  
-Mais non! s'exclama Mr. Weasley. C'est mon message!  
-Ah! lâcha Ron. D'accord, on arrive, promit-il.  
Mr. Weasley les étudia successivement, le regard méfiant.   
-Ne tardez pas trop...  
Et il les laissa seuls.  
-Tu n'as pas faim?demanda timidement Hermione.  
Ron la fixa comme s'il pouvait voir au travers d'elle.  
-Un peu, mais j'ai le désir de faire autre chose...  
Hermione avait peur et était excitée en même temps par ce que Ron avait dit. Il se leva et pris son balai qu'il avait déposé sur le sol. Il tendit alors une main vers Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'observa, intriguée.  
-Je veux t'apprendre à voler, lui dit-il.  
-Quoi? s'inquièta-t-elle. Pas question!  
-Hermione, fais-moi confiance...  
Il avait tellement l'air sûr de lui et attentionné. Elle accepta à regret. Hermione prit sa main et se redressa. Il se plaça derrière elle, très collé et ensorcela le balai pour qu'il soit à la verticale et à leur gauche.  
-Bon d'abord, lui souffla-t-il à son oreille. Passe ta jambe par dessus et installe-toi.  
Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait.  
-Place solidement tes mains sur le manche, continua-t-il.  
Ron embarqua derrière elle.  
-Très bien, maintenant, je vais nous faire décoller.  
-Ron, j'ai... j'ai eu le...vertige... trembla Hermione.  
-On ira pas haut, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. N'ai pas peur.   
Ils décollèrent lentement. Ils étaient si proches du sol que leurs pieds effleuraient le sol. Lorsque Hermione sembla détendue, il fit monter le balai un peu plus haut. À quelques mètres de sol, Ron entendit Hermione frémir. Elle n'avait qu'à regarder au sol pour qu'il la sente se cabrer. Mais sinon, Hermione se sentait aux anges. Ron la tenait serrer contre lui et lui murmurait quelques mots de temps en temps. Un vent de soirée lui donnait des frissons. 

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine trente minutes plus tard, le visage rouge de plaisir.  
-Ça vous en a pris du temps! s'exclama Mr. Weasley.  
-On s'est un peu perdus, mentit Ron sans oser regarder son père.   
Hermione vit Mr. et Mrs. Weasley se lancer un regard. Peut-être devraient-ils être plus discrets s'ils voulaient garder cette relation secrète. La plupart du reste de la famille Weasley avait fini de manger. Ron et Hermione mangèrent ensemble en se jetant des coups d'oeil brillants.


	7. Le secret plus secret

Chapitre 7 Le secret plus secret  
Harry, Fred, Georges, Ron et Hermione étaient tous dans le salon. Fred et Georges parlaient de l'ouverture de leur magasin, comme d'habitude. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs, comme d'habitude. Hermione lisait un gros bouquin, comme d'habitude.   
-Nous allons nous coucher, dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.  
Le trio les salua. Après s'être fait battre, Harry décréta à son tour qu'il allait se coucher. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Ron et quitta la pièce.  
Ron rougit et se leva. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et l'observa alors qu'elle lisait.  
-Ron, arrête!  
-Alors, toi arrêtes de lire et embrasse-moi, dit-il malicieusement.   
Hermione lutta contre une partie d'elle qui voulait se jeter sur Ron, mais elle se retint.  
-Ron, je crois qu'on devrait faire plus attention. Surtout si tu veux garder ça secret.  
Je suis sûre que tes parents se doutent de quelques choses...  
-Tu es sûre? demanda-t-il soudain très inquiet.  
Elle hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il parut paniqué.  
-Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire? questionna-t-elle.  
-Tu ne connais pas encore ma famille, hein? S'ils apprennent que j'ai une petite amie et que c'est toi, on est foutus. Ma mère ne cessera pas de nous surveiller. Fred et Georges nous gênerons tout le temps. Ginny nous regarderait avec de petits yeux doux et j'ai horreur de ça. Pire encore, mon père...  
Il s'arrêta sous le choc de ce qui pourrait l'attendre.  
-Quoi 'ton père'?  
-Il me parlerait de...de ça! dit Ron d'un ton dégoûté.   
-Quoi tu ignores ça Hermione avec un sourire.  
-Non! Je sais! coupa Ron, indigné. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire...   
Hermione sembla amusé par l'embarras de Ron.  
-Je m'en doutais un peu, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
Il dévisagea la jeune fille, d'un regard passionné.  
-Je peux te le prouver, ce soir, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
-Non, Ron. Pas ce soir, pas ici, répondit-elle à contrecoeur. Je suis désolée.  
-Ça va, dit-il avec un peu d'amertume. Je vais me coucher. Je vais t'attendre.  
Elle lui sourit.  
-J'arrive.   
Ils montèrent ensemble et devant la porte de la chambre à Hermione, ils trouvèrent Mrs. Weasley. Elle venait d'arriver et allait cogner.  
-Ah, Hermione! dit-elle. Je voulais te parler.  
-De quoi? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
-Oh rien de grave, mon enfant! Mais peut-être que nous devrions rentrer...  
Elle regarda Ron étrangement.  
-Que fais-tu ici?  
-J'allais me coucher...dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il instinctivement. Bonne nuit!  
Et il partit au grand regret d'Hermione. Elle se concentra sur la présence de Mrs. Weasley. Elle la fit rentrer. Heureusement, elle avait fait le ménage le matin, après être revenue des toilettes.  
Mrs. Weasley s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Hermione de faire de même. Une peur s'empara d'Hermione. Que c'était-il passé? Est-ce que son père allait réellement bien? Hermione imagina Mrs. Weasley l'obliger à quitter le Terrier.  
-Il y a un problème? demanda la jeune fille, angoissée.   
-Non, non, non, déclara Mrs. Weasley, sans la regarder. C'est seulement que Arthur et moi avons découvert quelques changements ces temps-ci...  
-Des changements, questionna Hermione innocemment.  
-Oui, répondit Mrs. Weasley. Des changements entre toi et notre petit Ronnie. Il a bien changé depuis que tu es ici. Il est plus rêveur, plus attentionné à son apparence et, d'après moi, il est amoureux.  
Hermione rougit. C'était comme si Mrs. Weasley lui avait fait un compliment.  
-Et toi aussi, Hermione, continua la femme. Depuis ce regrettable évènement, tu nous es devenue distante. Mais j'ai bien remarqué les sourires que tu as quand tu es avec Ron...   
Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Était-ce si évident que ça?  
-Alors, me tromperais-je en pensant que Ron et toi, vous n'êtes plus que de simples amis? interrogea Mrs. Weasley en fixant dans les yeux.   
La gorge sèche, Hermione fit non de la tête. Mrs. Weasley sourit et posa un main rassurante sur le genou de la jeune fille.   
-Je suis bien contente pour vous. Vous êtes adorables ensembles. Si jamais Ron te fais du trouble, promets-moi de venir me voir, prévint-elle. Pas que Ron soit un mauvais garçon, reprit-elle rapidement comme pour se racheter. Mais, c'est un homme et les hommes, on ne sait jamais!  
Hermione et Mrs. Weasley se sourirent.  
-Et euh... continua Mrs. Weasley qui paraissait plus mal à l'aise. J'ignore si...si tes parents t'ont...enfin ils sont...étaient en quelque sorte médecin, c'est ça? Ils ont dû...   
-Ne vous en faites pas, Mrs. Weasley. J'ai été prévenue.   
Mrs. Weasley sembla soulagée.  
-Bien, dit-elle nerveusement. Alors, je vais te laisser te coucher. Passes une belle nuit!  
Elle se leva. Hermione la suivit jusqu'à la porte. Mrs. Weasley se retourna et plissa instinctivement la chemise d'Hermione qui était froissée à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch.  
-Merci, Mrs. Weasley. Merci de...de vous soucier de moi, dit Hermione sincèrement.  
-Tu devrais te coucher, ma belle. Demain, nous irons à Ste-Mangouste, annonça Mrs. Weasley.  
Mrs. Weasley la pris dans ses bras quelques moments. Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, Hermione remarqua les yeux humides de Mrs. Weasley. La femme quitta et Hermione referma la porte doucement. Demain, elle irait voir son père et lui raconterait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle puisqu'elle était...elle était comme lorsqu'elle volait sur un balai avec Ron.  
Elle s'étendit sur son lit en repensant à la nuit dernière. Il avait su s'arrêter lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé. Il était tellement...présent! C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin! Elle sourit au plafond. Tout allait bien maintenant. Ce ne serait pas comme avant, mais ça serait mieux qu'il y avait une semaine.  
Tout à coup, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Elle allait ouvrir, mais s'arrêta devant le miroir accroché au mur. Elle brossa rapidement, avec ses doigts, ses cheveux en bataille. 'Depuis quand je fais attention à mon apparence?' se demanda-t-elle.  
Hermione alla répondre. À sa surprise, le garçon qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas roux et ni couvert de tâches de rousseur.  
-Harry?   
-Salut, dit celui-ci. Je te dérange?  
-Non, non! s'empressa de répondre Hermione en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d' Harry. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?   
-Il dort.  
Sous le regard interrogatif d'Hermione, il rajouta:  
-Ron, il dort. Il voulait attendre. Il s'est mis en pyjama et a attendu assis sur son lit. Ah oui! Il se regardait souvent dans son miroir, aussi.  
Hermione rougit en souriant.  
-Et il s'est finalement endormi, continua Harry.  
La jeune fille sembla déçue.  
-C'est tout? interroge-t-elle.  
-Eh bien oui, dit Harry. Je ne voulais que tu passes ta nuit à l'attendre...  
Hermione rougit encore une fois; il savait.  
-D'accord, merci! remercia-t-elle sans le regarder.  
-Ce n'est rien...De toute façon...  
Il s'arrêta. Hermione redressa la tête. Elle l'observa et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'air si épuisé, si tendu et préoccupé.  
-Tu veux entrer?  
Et sans qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'empara de son bras et l'entraîna dans la pièce. Elle l'assit sur son lit et prit une chaise et s'installa dessus toujours en le fixant.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu me parles... dit-elle. Je sais un peu ce que tu peux ressentir et je sais aussi que la seule que l'on souhaite est d'être seul et tranquille. Je ne voulais pas parler à personne et Ron respecta ça. C'est pour ça que je lui ai fais confiance. Il a toujours été là pour moi et c'était cette présence muette qui m'a amené à lui parler et à lui faire confiance.  
Ça les gênait qu'elle discute de sa relation avec Ron. Mais ce qu'elle rajouta, elle le dit directement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
-Tu peux toujours compter sur nous.  
Il lui sourit et détourna le regard pour ne pas qu'elle remarque les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux verts.  
-Merci, murmura-t-il en regardant le mur. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne comme victime...  
Hermione lui prit sa main. Il se tourna vers elle. En le voyant ainsi, elle sentit elle aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle essaya de sourire, mais lorsque ses yeux se plissèrent, l'eau salée coula sur sa figure.  
Harry l'attira à lui.  
-Pleures pas, petite...petite Mione, chuchota-t-il. Tu n'es pas seule... Je suis là avec Ron et Ginny et le reste de la famille Weasley.   
Lorsque les larmes d'Hermione eurent disparues, elle releva la tête vers Harry.  
-Depuis quand es-tu au courant pour Ron et moi? demanda-t-elle.  
Harry ria et, sans même y penser, il répondit:  
-Depuis que je vous ai vu tous les deux, dans le train, la première année.  
La jeune fille le fixa avec un regard ahuri et sourit.  
-Et toi? Il n'y a personne qui t'intéresse, Monsieur le devin?   
-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça...  
Hermione sourit tristement et voulut changer de sujet. Les problèmes avec Voldemort n'étaient un moyen de distraire son ami.   
-Euh...Demain, je vais à Ste-Mangouste pour voir mon père. As-tu le temps de venir avec nous?  
-J'irai, répondit Harry.  
Lorsqu'il sortit, Hermione était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'écroula sur le lit et entoura ses bras autour de son oreiller en imaginant que ce fut Ron. Et elle s'endormit ainsi.


	8. Le beau en caleçon dormant

**Chapitre 8 Le beau en caleçon dormant  
**

Hermione se réveilla, déçue de ne pas trouver Ron à côté d'elle. La jeune fille se leva péniblement. Elle revêtit sa robe de chambre et prit quelques vêtements propres avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.  
Dans le couloir, elle rencontra Ginny.  
-Hermione, maman voulait que je te prévienne. Elle a eu un petit contretemps à cause de Fred et Georges. Ils ont besoin d'aide pour placer quelques trucs dans leur magasin. Elle dit qu'elle ne rentrera pas avant midi. Elle est désolée, mais vous devrez attendre qu'elle revienne 'parce qu'il est hors de question qu'ils partent sans moi!' ajouta la jeune rouquine en imitant la voix de sa mère. Alors, tu viens avec nous?

-Où ça?

-Harry et moi, nous allons manger dehors…

-Et Ron? s'intéressa Hermione.

-Il dort encore, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Ah!

Hermione pensa quelques secondes.

-Alors, tu viens? s'impatienta Ginny.

-Euh, non, merci!

La rouquine haussa les épaules et descendit les escaliers.

Hermione savait que Mr. Weasley était au travail, que Bill et Charlie étaient toujours en mission pour l'Ordre et Fred et Georges à leur magasin. Et maintenant, Harry et Ginny quittaient la maison. Bien sûr, ils restaient sur le terrain du Terrier, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Elle sourit et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Ron.

La pièce était sombre. Les rideaux, toujours tirés, empêchaient les rayons du soleil de s'infiltrer dans la chambre. Son regard se posa sur le lit de Ron ou un il dormait présentement. Son cœur fit un bond en réalisant que Ron ne portait qu'un simple caleçon. Elle s'avança lentement. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, déposa ses vêtements propresprès d'elleet posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Il était si paisible et inoffensif qu'elle s'en voulait de le réveiller.

-Ron?

Aucune réponse.

-Ron?

Il bougea doucement.

-Mon amour…continua-t-elle en lui baisant doucement les lèvres.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il resta surpris et bien vite un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Salut, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque.

-Désolée de te réveiller, mais je voulais être avec toi.

Il étendit sa main qu'il posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Tu as bien fait, dit-il en baillant.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement à nouveau. Bientôt, elle était étendue à côté de lui.

-Tu ne trouve pas que c'est tranquille, ici, ce matin? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Euh…ben Fred et Georges travaillent alors…

-Oui. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? questionna Ron avec méfiance.

-Ton père travaille et Harry et Ginny sont partis déjeuner dehors...annonça Hermione en le regardant intensément.

-Et alors? Même si on pouvait avoir la paix pour une fois dans cette maison, on doit aller à Ste-Mangouste! s'exclama l'adolescent.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Tu te trompes. Ta mèreest partie aider les jumeaux pour l'ouverture du magasin. Elle ne rentrera pas avant ce midi.

Il prit quelques secondesà réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Lorsqu'il eût comprit, il fixa Hermione avec tant de passion que ce regard fit peur à la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa longuement.  
Leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent donnant aux adolescents des frissons de plaisir. Au moment où ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Hermione remarqua que Ron était maintenant sur elle et elle pouvait sentir une bosse qui s'était formée dans les boxers de Ron. Hermione appuya sa main droite sur la poitrine de Ron et la fit descendre jusqu'au seul vêtement qu'il portait.  
Son regard s'intensifia avant de prendre la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione avec les siennes. Il posa maladroitement une main sur un sein d'Hermione et le caressa doucement.  
La jeune fille posa ses deux mains chaudes dans le dos de Ron pour l'attirer vers elle encore plus. Elle le lécha dans le cou avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il gémit doucement et se redressa pour lui retirer sa robe de chambre trop encombrante.  
Hermione remarqua alors que quelque chose était tombée du lit. Elle réalisa que c'étaient les vêtements propres qu'elle avait apportés. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.  
-Ron?  
Elle n'avait fait que murmurer, mais ça l'avait fait sursauter. Ron sortit du lit rapidement.  
-Désolé, je...c'était plus fort que moi. Je vais t'attendre.  
Hermione le regarda avec, à la fois, exaspération et tendresse. Elle ri.  
-Je t'aime tellement, dit-elle en se levant.  
Alors qu'il la fixait avec interrogation, elle lui prit la main. Ils sortirent de la chambre et elle le mena à la salle de bain.  
-Ah! C'est encore le coup de la toilette...se douta-t-il.  
Elle posa son index sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et referma la porte de la salle de bain après qu'ils aient rentré à l'intérieur.  
Elle enleva sa robe de chambre, dévoilant sa petite nuisette. Il la regarda stupéfait. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.  
-Je t'aime tellement, rajouta-t-il.


	9. Comprendre la mort

**Chapitre 9 Comprendre la mort**  
-Papa! s'exclama Hermione.  
Il était assis dans son lit et lisait une revue de sorcier. Il semblait trouvé amusant de voir toutes ces images bouger ainsi. Il portait de vieilles lunettes qu'il failli perdre lorsqu'Hermione se lança dans ses bras.  
Il l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa plusieurs fois sa tête qui sentait bon le shampooing. Tous les deux se regardèrent, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je suis si contente de te revoir!  
-Moi aussi ma puce!  
Ils se serrèrent encore longtemps, avant qu'Hermione se souvienne de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné.  
-Papa, tu connais Mrs. Weasley, son fils, Ron, et Harry...  
-Oui, dit Mr. Granger. J'ai eu la chance de vous voir à la gare.  
Mrs. Weasley se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Harry lui serra la main et Ron en fit de même.  
-Content de voir que vous allez mieux, Mr. Granger, dit celui-ci.  
Mr. Granger était peut-être beaucoup affaibli par l'attaque des mangemorts, mais il n'avait pas manqué le changement de regard qu'avait eu Hermione lorsque le jeune roux lui avait serré la main.  
-J'espère que vous aimez les Amugullées. Ce sont des fleurs de mon jardin, annonça Mrs. Weasley en faisant apparaître un pot pour y déposer ses fleurs. C'étaient de toutes petites fleurs, mais qui résidaient par trentaines sur une même tige. Elles étaient blanches et en forme de cloche.  
-C'est très gentil à vous, remercia Mr. Granger. Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour les fleurs, mais surtout pour Hermione.  
-Mais voyons! Ce n'est rien! Cette enfant est si adorable!  
Hermione rougit et son père lui caressa le bras. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux quand il dit:  
-C'est vrai.  
De longues larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille.  
-Nous allons vous laisser, déclara Mrs. Weasley.  
Mrs. Weasley passa le seuil de la porte suivie par Harry et par Ron qui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Hermione qui lui rendit.  
Mr. Granger fixa sa fille.  
-Il te plaît? demanda-t-il sans gêne en ôtant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.  
Prise au dépourvue, Hermione rougit encore une fois. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut les lunettes  
-Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
Le regard de son père s'assombrit.  
-Tu sais, expliqua-t-il. Avec ce sort, qui m'a affaibli, je dois porter des lunettes pour lire... Ça devait arriver un jour...  
Hermione sembla désespérée. Comment son père pouvait-il lui poser des questions sur elle quand il allait mal à ce point.  
-Tu ne m'as pas répondu! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple ami, hein?  
-Papa, comment peux-tu me parler de ça quand...quand tu souffres!?! Franchement! Est-ce que d'autres de tes sens ont été affectés?  
Mr. Granger s'émerveilla face à cette fille qui, maintenant, était une femme. Son sourire disparut. Il la considéra gravement.  
-Hermione, tu ressembles tant à ta mère. Tu lui ressembleras encore plus, je l'espère. Hermione, tu vis, c'est normal que je te questionne sur toi et ton rouquin!  
-Ce n'est pas mon rouquin! dit-elle les dents serrées. Et toi aussi, papa, tu vis!  
Les sourcils de l'homme s'abaissèrent et il fit signe que non de la tête.  
-Je suis un vieux chien qui souffre et qui attend de se faire anesthésier. Toi, ma petite Mione, tu es une chenille qui s'est fait un cocon. Tu en es un peu sortie durant cet été, mais sincèrement, je crois que pour que tu t'en sortes définitivement, je dois y laisser ma vie.  
Depuis le début de son discours, Hermione avait laissé des larmes coulées, mais à cette dernière phrase, la rage s'empara d'elle.  
-Tu...Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça!  
-Hermione, calme-toi! lui chuchota son père en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-Tu n'as...n'as pas...pas...le droit de me fai...faire ça!  
Des sanglots et des reniflements avaient torturés ses mots, mais ils avaient autant de sens lorsque Mr. Granger tenait dans ses bras sa fille tremblante.  
-Chut! murmura-t-il. Hermione, tu dois comprendre... Je suis si faible.  
Elle n'aurait jamais voulu le croire, mais c'était vrai. Ses bras si puissants autrefois, ne faisaient que l'entourer sans aucune force. Son visage était vieux et meurtri par les sentiments bousculés dans cette pièce trop petite.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu partes... souffla-t-elle secouée par des sanglots.  
Dans les bras minces et sans forces de son père, Hermione s'endormit avec quelques reniflements.  
Mr. Granger étudia sa fille. Ses longs cheveux étaient soyeux et ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait les mêmes longs cils que lui. Elle avait bronzé et semblait en santé.  
Mr. Granger ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas vivre une vie dans la faiblesse et encombrer sa fille unique. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Il savait qu'elle était en sécurité chez les Weasley. Il se demandait seulement comment il allait vivre maintenant sans sa femme.

* * *

Il se souvint de s'être réveillé une nuit alors qu'une infirmière ou une sorcière, il ne savait pas trop, lui lavait la figure. Elle avait sursauté et fait venir immédiatement un docteur. Un grand et vieux sorcier était apparu. Il souriait et le regardait comme s'il comprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ses yeux brillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
-Merci, Mademoiselle, dit-il calmement à la dame.  
Elle partit, les laissant seuls.  
-Où suis-je? avait demandé Mr. Granger en essayant d'ignorer la douleur à ses tempes.  
-Vous êtes à Ste-Mangouste, hôpital pour sorciers, répondit l'homme sans donner plus de renseignements.  
-Et...euh...Je suis ici depuis combien de temps?  
-Voilà presque deux semaines que vous dormez dans ce lit.  
-Où sont ma femme et ma fille?  
-Hermione est chez son ami Ronald Weasley. Elle va très bien. Bien sûr, elle est angoissée de vous savoir dans cet état  
-Et ma femme? s'inquiéta le malade en remarquant que sa voix tremblait.  
L'homme s'était assis et ne le regardait plus avec des yeux doux, mais des yeux sombres et navrés.  
-Vous avez eu de la chance, commença-t-il, mais Mr. Granger n'entendit pas la suite, la douleur ne lui importait plus. Sa femme était morte c'était tout ce qui le préoccupait maintenant.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? souffla-t-il en voulant cacher ses larmes.  
-Des mangemorts, des disciples de Lord Voldemort, se sont introduits chez vous et vous ont jeté des sortilèges avant même que vous vous rendiez compte qu'ils étaient présents. Je suis vraiment désolé. Si cela peut vous rassurer, elle n,a pas souffert.  
Et là, il s'était rappelé que ce matin-là, ils étaient particulièrement plus heureux vu l'imminent retour de leur fille. Des larmes lui brouillèrent les yeux et il voulut être seul tout à coup. Comme s'il l'avait compris, l'homme se leva.  
-Vous devrez être fort pour Hermione, dit-il. Pour elle et pour vous. Le plus dur est de comprendre des choses qui nous dépassent.  
Mr. Granger le regarda et le remercia du regard.  
-Comment vous appelez-vous? demanda-t-il en méprisant la douleur de la tristesse et physique.  
-Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Granger.  
Mr. Granger n'eut le temps de le remercier, il s'était évanoui.

* * *

'_Le plus dursera de réaliser les choses qui ne sont pas évidentes._' Au début, Mr. Granger avait cru que le sorcier devait parler de la mort sa femme, mais il avaitcomprit que c'était desa propre mort dont il était question.  
On cogna à la porte discrètement. Hermione se redressa chancelante, les jambes en fourmis.  
Mrs. Weasley, Harry et Ron entrèrent.  
-Mes chers, je suis désolée de vous apprendre que nous devons partir... commença Mrs. Weasley sur la défensive.  
Hermione regarda son père, très inquiète.  
-Je vais revenir, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en constatant sa maigreur.  
-Je te crois, répondit-il.  
Elle desserra son étreinte et en continuant de le fixer allarmée par les propos de son père.  
-Je t'aime, rassura-t-il.  
-Moi aussi, papa...  
-Alors, tu respecteras mes choix, chuchota-t-il pour elle.  
-Mais...  
-Et tu vas me promettre de profiter de la vie qui s'étend devant toi, coupa Mr. Granger.  
La jeune fille était bouleversée, mais elle finit par souffler un faible:  
-Promis.  
Elle s'écroula dans les bras de son père.  
Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, les trois autres étaient embarrassés par le comportement d'Hermione et son père. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce remplie de cheminée. Mrs. Weasley se dirigea vers l'une d'elle et acheta de la poudre de cheminette à un préposé. Les billets de magicobus étaient trop chers pour quatre personnes. Mrs. Weasley partit la première.  
-Le Terrier!  
Harry la suivit et disparut à son tour.  
Ron profita de leur solitude. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et frottant son dos.  
-Il va mourir, déclara-t-elle.  
Pris au dépourvu, Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le répéta qu'il comprit qu'elle ne devenait pas folle.  
-Mais voyons, Hermione. Ton père est hors de danger, c'est le docteur en personne qui nous l'a dit.  
Hermione lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer. Ron l'écoutait stupéfait. C'était ce que Bill lui avait dit: la force intellectuelle.  
-Ton père est fort, Hermione. Tu ne comprends pas? Il fait ça pour toi. Il te donne la vie.  
Hermione le regarda avec un tel dégoût, qu'il vint à penser qu'il devait avoir un veracrasse sur la figure.  
-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien! s'écria-t-elle.  
Et avant qu'il ait pu la retenir, elle était entrée dans la cheminée et s'était exclamée, les larmes aux yeux:  
-Le Terrier!


	10. Un goût de larmes

Chapitre 10 Un goût de larmes  
Harry avait vu sa meilleure amie arriver en pleurs et se diriger dans sa chambre sans adresser la parole à personne. Ron était entré dans le salon, l'humeur boudeuse. Harry ne dit rien. Tous les deux s'assirent sur le sofa et regardèrent le feu dans la cheminée, en attendant le souper.  
Il arrivait quelques fois que Ron pousse des grognements et des '...Bill...il va me le payer...la force intellectuelle...ouin...'   
Tout à coup, Ginny apparut devant eux.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, petit imbécile? s'exclama-t-elle.  
Ron tourna vers elle un regard rageur. Sa face était rouge et ses poings serrés. Malgré tout, Harry remarqua les yeux rouges et humides de Ron.  
-Alors, maintenant c'est moi! s'emporta-t-il en se relevant pour faire face à sa soeur. Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je croyais! Je ne savais que ça pourrait la blesser.  
-C'est ça! s'écria Ginny. Si tu es trop con pour ne pas savoir ce qui peux faire mal à une fille, la prochaine fois tu te la fermeras! Maintenant, à cause de toi, Hermione ne répond pas à sa porte!  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, si tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! beugla Ron.  
Le frère et la soeur se faisaient face. Ginny était beaucoup plus petite que Ron, mais semblait dégager tant de caractère et de colère qu'on en oubliait la hauteur des deux Weasley. Avant que cela tourne mal, Harry se leva et les sépara.  
-Ça suffit! articula-t-il. Ron, calme-toi! Au lieu de te morfondre, tu devrais aller voir Hermione!  
Ginny tira sa langue à Ron.  
-Et toi Ginny, continua Harry. Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires, au lieu de provoquer d'autres disputes!  
Harry n'aimait plus voir deux personnes se chamailler. Il ne voulait rien savoir de la moindre chose qui pourrait se rapporter à une guerre. Cela lui faisait devenir tellement triste et désespéré qu'il en perdait les nerfs.  
Mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Ginny le fixer avec tant d'accablement, il comprit qu'il avait été un peu dur.  
Elle allait partir, mais Harry la retint par le bras. Ron les regarda suspectant quelque chose.  
-Je vais voir, Hermione, dit-il.  
Harry et Ginny se tenaient debout dans le salon.  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir été brusque, indiqua Harry.  
Ginny le dévisageait intensément. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Harry était très mal à l'aise.  
-Ça va, murmura-t-elle. Je n'avais pas à... Je crois avoir beaucoup de difficulté avec les gars qui...les gars qui sont aveugles, reprit Ginny en baissant la tête.  
Harry ne savait pas s'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, s'il y avait un message.  
-Ginny, je...  
Mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Ginny qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne remua pas ses lèvres. Ginny s'écarta rapidement.  
-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle toute rouge. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
Mal à l'aise à cause de son embarras, Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.  
-Ginny, je suis vraiment touché par...par ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi, dit-il. Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne peux pas m'embarquer dans une histoire d'amour, pas maintenant.  
Ses yeux étaient sombres et tristes. La vérité était que Harry aimait bien Ginny. Peut-être aurait-il pu mieux la connaître et peut-être en serait-il tomber amoureux, le vrai amour. Mais Harry avait peur. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, mouraient ou perdaient des proches. Et avec les paroles de la prophétie, qui le hantaient, il ne pouvait se rajouter une autre responsabilité.  
-Je comprends, dit Ginny. Je vais aider ma mère.  
Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Harry se rassit sur le divan et regarda désespéramment le feu du foyer. Il essaya de se remémorer le goût des lèvres de Ginny. Un goût de larmes et de désir.

Hermione était couchée sur son lit et pensait à son père. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux mouillés de sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas que son père meure. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. La seule personne à qui elle avait eu le courage d'en parler était Ron et il n'avait pas compris.  
Toc, toc, toc...  
-Va t'en Ginny! s'écria-t-elle.  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Hermione se redressa dans son lit et fixa la tête de Ron qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.   
-Dégage!   
Le jeune homme entra sans faire attention aux remarques d'Hermione.   
-Je ne m'appel Ginny. Ça veut dire que je peux rentrer, conclut-il.  
-Ça veut seulement dire que je déteste encore plus! s'emporta Hermione.  
Ron referma la porte et la fixa durement.  
-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste...Je t'aime! Je veux savoir ce qui te rend triste, je suis juste un garçon, je ne peux as tout comprendre...   
Hermione le considéra quelques minutes. Il semblait si désemparé. Si malheureux.  
-Je ne veux pas que mon père meure, dit-elle. Mais lui le désire...  
Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase. La peur et le désespoir s'étaient emparés de son esprit clair et sérieux. Ron n'hésita pas; il se rapprocha et l'a pris dans ses bras.  
Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son cou en oubliant toute la colère qu'elle avait pour lui. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et plaça son menton au dessus de sa tête.  
-Je déteste te voir pleurer, murmura-t-il.  
Elle redressa sa tête et le fixa avec un regard plein de passion.   
Hermione l'embrassa doucement. Elle se souvenait de ce matin, dans la douche. Ils s'étaient longuement admirés, tous les deux nus. Sous l'eau chaude, ils s'étaient toucher et embrasser, mais n'étaient pas allés plus loin.   
Maintenant, elle avait le goût qu'il s'enfonce en elle. Elle avait envie d'explorer des sentiments nouveaux.  
Elle lui enleva son chandail et se mit à embrasser son torse. Le jeune homme déposa ses mains en dessous du chandail de la jeune fille et caressa doucement sa peau. Lorsqu'ils furent nus, Ron la consulta du regard. Il était sur elle et semblait attendre sa réponse.  
Elle releva légèrement la tête et l'embrassa.   
-Fais-moi l'amour, l'implora-t-elle.  
Il s'exécuta après l'avoir embrassé. Il s'allongea sur elle et bougea lentement. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son coup en produisant de petits gémissements. Au bout d'un moment, il accéléra le rythme. Elle se mit à haleter.  
Un grand sentiment de pouvoir et de passion le submergea. Les mains d'Hermione serraient son dos sans ménagement et des larmes de douleur coulaient sur les joues de Ron, mais cela lui importait peu. Il continua jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les prenne. Il s'écroula sur le lit à côté d'elle. Le temps passa et elle se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle fut émue de constater que ses lèvres avaient un goût de larmes.


	11. Avant la mort

_Désolée pour le long lapse de temps que j'ai mis pour écrire le chapitre 11. Mais maintenant, mes idées sont moins confuses et les directions des prochains chapitres sont plus claires... et sombres...  
Je voudrais aussi profité de ce message pour remercier tous les reviewers.  
Merci d'être fidèles (Virg05), émouvantes (Virginie Parker Evans, Larmes de pluie et plusieurs autres...), franches (là aussi vous avez toutes été pas mal franches), etc. Merci à toutes!  
Aussi, j'ai bien peur que le lapse de temps entre la publication des chapitres sera plus long qu'avant. Les causes sont le retour à l'école (YOUPI!) qui m'abstient de nuits blanches à écrire et j'ai aussi pleins d'autres petites complications, mais je ne vous embêterai pas avec ma vie.  
Alors, merci pour les reviews et continuer de reviewer!  
Cloporte_

Chapitre 11 Avant la mort

Dans l'avant-midi, Hermione était retournée à Ste-Mangouste. Elle voulait y retourner seule, mais Mr. et Mrs. Weasley n'étaient pas du même avis.  
Pour cause, plusieurs agressions avaient été signalées. Des charges faites autant aux moldus qu'aux sorciers. Le ministère était de plus en plus préoccupé et peu révélateur sur les détails sur ces attaques. La Gazette du Sorcier était déprimante et l'Odre restait toujours aussi discrète.  
Alors, Hermione avait demandé l'escorte de Tonks qui avait accepté sans hésitation. La jeune femme était arrivée tôt le matin et avait déjeuné avec toute la famille Weasley. Bill et Charlie étaient revenus pendant la nuit et n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se lever, trop hâtifs de revoir leur famille complète.  
Hermione remarqua leur yeux égarés et, malgré la fatigue, brillants de bonheur d'être de retour.  
Le petit déjeuner se passa très bien, mis à part que Tonks brisa quelques assiettes. Mrs. Weasley était si heureuse qu'elle fit de grosses crêpes à tout le monde et couvrit la table de la belle nappe qu'elle avait reçu à son mariage.  
-Mes garçons! ne cessait-elle de répéter avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Bill et Charlie. Vous nous avez manqué!  
Tous assis à table, Fred et Georges ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser des tas de questions, tandis que Mr. Weasley posait un regard fier sur ses fils. Ginny, qui avait semblé distraite et distante depuis hier, les fixait avec admiration. Harry écoutait silencieusement et riait aux interventions de Fred et Georges. Ron souriait à ses frères. L'inquiétude qui avait fait parti de ses yeux, ces dernier temps, semblait se dissiper lentement.  
Hermione lui prit la main sous la table. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et sembla pris d'un urgent besoin de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il ne fit que lui sourire et elle lui rendit.  
-Hermione? Tu es prête? lui demanda Tonks en se penchant vers elle.  
La jeune fille eût de la difficulté à briser le contact qu'elle avait avec Ron.  
-Euh...Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je vais aller me chercher une veste plus chaude.  
Mrs. Weasley qui les écoutait, déclara:  
-Ma chérie, j'ai bien peur que la plupart de tes vêtements chauds soient tous sales. Ils sont présentement ensorcelés pour se laver... Ginny te prêtera quelque chose.  
Cette dernière, qui n'avait pas écouté, releva la tête à la prononciation de son nom.  
-Hein? questionna-t-elle.  
-Laisse faire, s'impatienta Ron. Je vais te confier un chandail, Hermione! Viens avec moi!  
Il lui prit la main et la mena au deuxième étage. Les occupants de la cuisine se regardèrent, confus, puis furent pris d'un fou rire.  
Dès qu'ils passèrent la dernière marche, Ron se retourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
-Ron...  
Elle fut interrompue par ses lèvres.  
-Je crois...  
Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure.  
-Que je devrais...  
Il commençait à descendre dans son cou.  
-Faire vite...  
Il se releva, la dévisagea d'un air boudeur. Elle sourit à ce regard et l'embrassa sur le front.  
-Je dois y aller.  
Elle avait dit ça d'une manière très sérieuse tout en gardant son sourire franc. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Ron et il se mit à chercher un chandail approprié pour la jeune fille.  
Elle le contempla quelques temps avant de demander:  
-Aurais-tu aimé venir?  
Il se retourna, surpris par la question.  
-Euh...Je serais allé et j'aurais été content d'y aller avec toi si tu avais voulu, mais si tu préfères y aller seule...  
Hermione fit oui d'un mouvement de tête et Ron recommença son travail. Après un court moment, il revint vers elle avec un chandail rouge dans les mains.  
-Il te plaît?  
-Oui, merci.  
Elle l'enfila par dessus son T-shirt et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Ils redescendirent à la cuisine en silence.  
-Bon, on y va, Mione? questionna Tonks avec un sourire moqueur qui s'adressait à Ron et elle.  
-Je suis prête.  
Mrs. Weasley s'approcha d'Hermione.  
-Soyez prudentes, lui ordonna la femme.  
Elle enlaça Hermione.  
Dehors, devant la maison, se tenait une vieille voiture brune et conquise par la rouille.  
-C'est la voiture de mon père, dit Tonks. On se rendra plus vite à Ste-Mangouste.  
Hermione monta à bord et s'assit sur le banc du passager. Tonks prit place sur le siège du chauffeur. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et murmura une formule qui fit démarrer le vieux moteur de l'engin.  
Bientôt, la voiture roulait sur le chemin de terre qui s'étendait jusqu'à un petit village.  
Tonks conduisait nonchalamment. Elle jetait de brefs regards à Hermione qui semblait impressionner de l'aisance de Tonks lorsqu'elle conduisait.  
-Mon père m'a appris, alors que je n'avais que 7 ans, expliqua la sorcière. J'ai toujours été plus à l'aise avec la route. Je lui fais confiance.  
Elle sourit, mais son regard restait sérieux. Hermione observait ce regard alors que celui-ci était rivé vers l'avant. Mal à l'aise, Tonks continua:  
-Même que ça gênait les petits amis que j'avais! ria-t-elle. Ah! les hommes et leur orgueil!  
Hermione lui sourit en pensant à Ron. Son chandail avait son odeur. Une odeur de menthe, de café et d'amour. Elle serra ses bras sur elle en s'imaginant que c'était Ron qui l'enlaçait.  
-Alors, comment va Harry? demanda Tonks.  
Hermione prit quelques temps avant de revenir à la réalité.  
-Euh... Je crois qu'il va bien. Il a toujours été très discret à propos de ses sentiments... Ron et moi essayons de la garder à l'oeil, mais...  
Elle s'interrompit, gênée.  
-Ron et toi...? questionna Tonks avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
- On n'est pas pour le forcer à nous parler et à nous révéler tous ses secrets! finit Hermione.  
Tonks sourit et l'observant du coin des yeux.  
Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent finalement à Londres et se garèrent, en peu de temps, devant Ste-Mangouste.  
Le temps était gris et triste. Hermione frissonna sous le chandail de Ron et entra dans l'immeuble. Tonks la suivit jusqu'à la porte fermée de la chambre de Mr. Granger.  
-Prends tout ton temps! la rassura-t-elle.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Elle s'engagea dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.  
Tonks, à l'allure décontractée, s'assit dans un vieux siège proche. À peine venait-elle de s'asseoir que Dumbledore apparut devant elle.  
-Professeur? Que faites-vous ici? s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Ma chère, dit-il d'un air grave. J'ai bien peur que vous ayez à reconduire chez les Weasley, une toute nouvelle Mlle. Granger.  
-Excusez-moi, mais de quoi parlez-vous, professeur?  
Le vieux sorcier sourit tristement. Tonks le regarda et soudain, ses yeux s'agrandir sous la compréhension.  
-Son...son père?  
Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Oh.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Dumbledore. Mlle. Granger finira par comprendre.  
-Comprendre?  
-Il est bien de savoir, mais comprendre est une chose plus importante et difficile.  
Avant que Tonks ne lui pose une autre question, il poursuivit:  
-Quoiqu'il en soit, Mlle. Granger sera triste; ne lui poser pas trop de questions.  
Tonks fit oui de la tête et regarda bravement Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui sourit franchement.  
-Je dois partir, maintenant, s'excusa-t-il. Je vais au Terrier, parler avec Mr. et Mrs. Weasley du futur de Mlle. Granger.  
Après un regard rassurant, Dumbledore disparut.


	12. L'amour qui tue

Chapitre 12 L'amour qui tue

_Ma fille, ma chère et chair,  
Tu dois savoir que de l'endroit où j'irai, je veillerai sur toi avec ta mère. Nous ne t'abandonnons pas. Je sais que tu vas bien et cela me suffit. Je sais que tu es heureuse et cela m'aide à aller rejoindre ta mère.  
Je ne veux pas de cette vie faible qui m'attend. Je ne veux pas te servir de poids. Je veux que tu sois libre. Je ne désire pas que tu aies à t'occuper de ton vieux père qui ne serait pas capable de se moucher ou bien de marcher.  
Mon orgueil d'homme en souffrirait.  
Je suis tellement fière de toi! Tu es si belle et intelligente. Ton ami, Ronald Weasley, a beaucoup de chance. C'est un très bon garçon qui semble sincère et amoureux de toi.  
Vous me faites penser à ta mère et moi. Bien sûr, on s'est connus plus vieux que vous deux. Ta mère me manque. Autant que tu me manqueras lorsque je serai parti. Te souviens-tu de son sourire? Il me hante. Te souviens-tu de l'odeur de ses cheveux? La même odeur que tu portais la dernière fois que tu es venue me voir.  
J'ai l'impression que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire sur cette Terre. J'ai vis ma vie. Je vous ai aimé, ta mère et toi. Maintenant, tu es une femme forte. J'ai fini. Je vais rejoindre ta mère et t'embrasses avant. Promets-moi de vivre ta vie et ne pas perdre de temps. On ne peut pas récupérer le temps perdu.  
Je t'aime,  
Ton père_

Hermione lisait la lettre dans sa tête. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses, mais elle n'était pas triste. Son père était parti pour qu'elle et lui soient plus heureux. Bien sûr, ses parents lui manqueraient, mais elle savait que tous les trois étaient heureux dans leurs nouvelles 'vies'.  
Ron l'étreignit maladroitement en voyant ses larmes. Il ne demandait pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, il était seulement là.  
-Je t'aime, dit-elle en posant ses mains dans son dos.  
Il l'embrassa légèrement. Et cette fois-ci, elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

La pièce était sombre. Son père dormait dans son lit. Elle sourit et s'approcha doucement.  
Il était plus pâle que la dernière fois. Ses cheveux étaient gris. Il semblait qu'il avait vieilli en quelques heures. Son sourire s'évanouît.  
Elle remarqua une lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle lui était adressée. Hermione déchira l'enveloppe et retira le papier humide.  
De longues larmes avaient envahi sa figure à la fin de sa lecture. Elle se jeta sur son père: mort. Elle berça son corps mou et ridé. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné et surtout qu'il lui ait écrit une lettre qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir sincèrement.  
Alors, qu'elle reposait son père dans son lit, la porte s'ouvrit et le Dr. Kloïn s'avança de sa démarche rassurée. Derrière lui se tenait Tonks qui reçut Hermione, en pleurs, dans ses bras.  
-Il est mort, déclara le Dr. Kloïn. Nous allons le transporter à la morgue.  
-Comment est-il mort? demanda Tonks qui serrait Hermione contre elle.  
-Il a abandonné la vie, tout simplement. Il n'a pas souffert. Votre père était très faible, Mrs. Granger. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre...  
Tonks entraîna Hermione dehors. Elles sortirent et retournèrent au Terrier.

* * *

Tous étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine et attendaient le retour de Tonks et d'Hermione.  
Mr. Weasley était resté muet depuis le départ de Dumbledore. Bill et Charlie, ensommeillés, restaient aux aguets, guettants les moindres gestes venant de l'extérieur. Fred ne cessait de se lever et se rasseoir. Les coudes sur la table, Georges tenait son front avec ses mains. Mrs. Weasley respirait fortement en séchant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses yeux rouges. Ginny avait caché sa figure dans ses mains. Quelques fois, ses épaules se relevaient, alors qu'elle soupirait en retenant des sanglots. Hésitant, Harry posa sa main gauche dans son dos et le frotta doucement.  
Assis au bout de la table, l'esprit torturé, Ron pensait, le visage pâle. En ce moment, il aurait voulu tenir Hermione dans ses bras. La consoler et se consoler, lui aussi.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione et Tonks se tenaient debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Fred et Georges, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley et Ron se levèrent d'un bond.  
Ignorant les autres, Ron se précipita sur Hermione et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Elle comprit alors, qu'ils avaient dû être mis au courant. Les autres se levèrent et vinrent tous à la rencontre d'Hermione.  
Ron lui prit la main et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui à la table. Il lui tenait toujours la main, lorsque Mr. Weasley lui posa une main douce sur l'épaule.  
-Tu resteras chez nous, au Terrier, dit-il. Dumbledore croit que c'est mieux ainsi et je suis d'accord. Nous sommes désolés pour ton père...  
Les yeux de Mr. Weasley étaient remplis de larmes. Hermione se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Hermione et Ron ne soupèrent pas. Ils restèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, couchés en silence et regardant le plafond. Pendant que la jeune fille pensait à la lettre de son père, Ron lui caressait les cheveux.  
Dans la cuisine du dessous, Harry, Ginny et les jumeaux faisaient la vaisselle.  
-Est-ce que vous croyez que papa et maman vont adopter Hermione? demanda Fred.  
-Dans mon cas, répondit Ginny. Hermione est déjà comme ma soeur...  
Les garçons acquiescèrent.  
-Ron ne pourrait pas marier Hermione; elle serait sa soeur! fit remarquer Georges.  
Ils sourirent malgré eux.  
-Est-ce que Ron épousera Hermione? questionna Fred à Harry.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
-Il ne m'en a pas parlé...  
Après quelques instants de réflexion, Fred taquina sa soeur.  
-Il ne reste plus que Ginny...  
Ginny rougit, tandis qu'Harry regardait ailleurs et qu'un sourire diabolique apparaissait sur le visage de Georges.  
-La ferme!ordonna la jeune fille en tendant une assiette propre à Harry.  
-C'est vrai, Fred! continua Georges. Ginny et Ha...  
-Et Percy! s'exclama Harry, maladroitement.  
Les trois Weasley échangèrent des regards étonnés et tristes.  
-Je veux dire, s'expliqua Harry. Vous ne savez pas s'il est encore s'appelait-elle?  
-Pénélope, dit Ginny.  
Harry se tourna vers elle. C'était la première fois, depuis la veille, qu'elle osait le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent intensément.  
-On n'a plus de nouvelles de Percy...  
Ginny avait dit ses mots avec lenteur. Elle était totalement absorbée par le regard d'Harry.  
-Georges, mon frère, je crois que nous sommes de trop, déclara Fred.  
-Quoi? Tu veux dire que l'on nous ignore? ironisa Georges.  
-Ah arrêtez!  
-Mais voyons, Ginny, si vous désirez rester seuls, il n'en tient qu'à vous! dit Fred.  
Les jumeaux s'en allaient quand Georges rajouta:  
-Surtout que faire la vaisselle, c'est pas notre fort!  
La cuisine était maintenant silencieuse. Le seul bruit qui emplissait la pièce était celui des tintements de vaisselles l'une contre l'autre.  
-Tu sais, pour ça Harry.  
-J'aimerais ne pas en parler, coupa Ginny. Si ça ne te dérange pas...  
Ils continuèrent sans rien ajouter. Lorsque enfin leur travail fut terminé, Ginny secoua ses mains moites. Elle bâilla et se frotta les yeux.  
Harry la regardait et la trouvait belle. Des allures de bébé au caractère de femme...  
Il sourit. Elle le remarqua.  
-En vérité, dit-elle. J'ai beaucoup pensé, depuis hier.  
Elle prit une pause, comme pour se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle allait dire.  
-Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Je t'attendrai, Harry. Je suis patiente, tu sais. Lorsque tu seras prêt et que tes yeux seront moins sombres, tu viendras me voir? demanda-t-elle.  
Harry la fixa et lui sourit. Il s'approcha et lui laissa un baiser sur le front.


	13. La famille unie

Chapitre 13 La famille unie  
Les yeux collés par les larmes, Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Les bras de Ron l'encerclaient, la protégeaient. Elle l'observa dans son sommeil et effleura du dos de sa main la joue du garçon qu'elle aimait. Il remua ses lèvres et parmi ses murmures, à peine audibles, elle pu entendre les mots "glace à la vanille".  
Elle sourit, malgré le vide qui l'entourait. Doucement, elle se leva et fit en sorte de ne pas réveiller Ron. Hermione s'assit sur le bord du lit et fixa sa chambre. Elle entreprit de mettre ses souliers de course. Elle portait encore le chandail de Ron, la jeune fille ne fit que enfiler des jeans.  
À l'extérieur, Hermione respira le bon air frais. Elle commença sa marche avec l'intention de se rendre jusqu'au bout du chemin, mais bientôt, elle se retrouva au petit village sorcier qu'elle avait vu la veille avec Tonks.  
Hermione était épuisée, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de marcher ainsi, mais au moins ça lui permettait de penser.  
Il devait être encore tôt car tous les magasins semblaient fermés et les rues calmes. La jeune fille repéra un petit bistro qui était ouvert. Son ventre gargouilla, lui donnant un avertissement de faim. Elle s'avança vers le commerce et pénétra à l'intérieur.  
L'endroit semblait hostile. Les murs étaient gris et des tables noires recouvraient le plancher. Assis au fond, deux hommes costauds, semblaient avoir passés la nuit là. Au bar, le propriétaire lui souriait gentiment, ce qui rassura un peu Hermione. Elle approcha du comptoir.  
-Bonjour, ma petite demoiselle, l'accueillit le barman. Que puis-je vous servir?  
-Un jus de citrouille, s'il vous plaît, demanda Hermione.  
-Très bien!  
Il lâcha le verre qu'il était entrain de nettoyer et s'empara de sa baguette magique. Il dit un formule magique alors, qu'un grand verre de jus de citrouille apparaissait devant Hermione.  
-Merci, articula la jeune fille.  
-Ça fait 16 mornilles, déclara l'homme.  
Hermione fourra sa main dans ses poches et ne trouva que 10 mornilles. Elle releva la tête vers l'homme et s'excusa du regard.  
-Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle. Mais je pense ne pas avoir assez d'argent, je...  
-Ah les jeunes! s'exclama le barman exaspéré.  
Il allait reprendre le verre, lorsqu'une voix hautaine le ravisa.  
-Je vais te donner ce qui te manque, Hermione.  
Celle-ci se retourna et retrouva devant elle Percy. Il avait toujours ses lunettes en écailles. Il était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière avec du gel. Il lui souriait machinalement.  
Il tendit l'argent à l'autre homme et se commanda un petit-déjeuner pour emporter.  
-Salut, Hermione! dit-il en la voyant qui le fixait, intriguée.  
-Bonjour, répondit-elle.  
Ils étaient tout les deux assis au comptoir. Hermione avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser, mais il semblait ne pas vouloir engager la conversation.  
L'hôte revint de la cuisine avec le repas de Percy.  
-Voilà, Monsieur!  
-Merci, dit Percy en prenant le paquet.  
Il paya et se tourna vers Hermione.  
-Désolé pour tes parents, Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'aimaient beaucoup.  
Il avait dit ces paroles lacement. Hermione le dévisagea longtemps; il serrait son paquet sans ménagement.  
Percy était sur le seuil de la porte lorsque la jeune fille comprit.  
-Percy! Tes parents t'aiment, eux aussi!  
Elle s'était exclamée, plus fort qu'elle voulait le faire. Le bistro devint silencieux. Gênée, elle cala son verre et se dirigea vers Percy qui la fixait. Elle l'emmena à l'extérieur.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prends? s'indigna le jeune homme.  
-Tu t'ennuies! Eux aussi!  
Percy resta muet et la fixa tristement.  
-Tu divagues! déclara-t-il.  
Il s'en allait, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.  
-C'est toi qui divagues! Tes parents t'aiment! Tu dois les revoir! S'il doit arriver quelque chose à toi ou tes parents, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Tu es seul.  
Elle pointa le repas de Percy. Il ne savait pas cuisiner. Son appartement était trop petit, trop silencieux. Sa famille lui manquait.  
Il sourit à Hermione.

* * *

Ron se réveilla difficilement. Dès son réveil, il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le vide à côté de lui. Hermione n'était plus là. Il se releva douloureusement. Il remit son pantalon et enfila un chandail plus présentable. L'autre était souillé de larmes.  
Il descendit à la cuisine. Mr. et Mrs. Weasley étaient assis à la table et mangeaient tout en discutant.  
Lorsque Ron entra dans la pièce, ils lui sourirent.  
-Avez-vous vu Hermione? demanda le garçon.  
Mr. et Mrs. Weasley se regardèrent intrigués.  
-Non mon chéri, répondit sa mère. Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
-Moi non plus.  
Une peur et un doute se faufilèrent dans l'esprit de Ron, et d'après l'expression de ses parents, ils ressentaient la même chose.  
Alors que la panique allait s'emparer de Ron, il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Il s'élança vers l'endroit, suivi par ses parents.  
Devant la porte, il retrouva Hermione. Il s'empara d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras.  
-Mais, Ron...?  
La tête du garçon était posée sur celle de la jeune fille, quand il vit le visiteur. Il l'observa sans lâcher Hermione.  
Mrs. Weasley lâcha un faible cri et se jeta sur son fils pour l'étreindre. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Des larmes remplissaient les yeux de la femme. Mr. Weasley s'approcha de Percy et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.  
Mr. Weasley fou de joie se mit à rire. Mrs. Weasley l'imita alors que Ron étreignit son frère. Ron et Percy se regardèrent longtemps avant d'éclater de rire, les yeux humides.  
Alerté par ces bruits, le reste de la famille se réveilla et les rejoignit et constata, stupéfait, le retour de leur grand frère.  
Bill et Charlie serrèrent Percy dans leurs bras en souriant. Ginny se jeta à son cou et le couvrit de baiser. Harry lui serra la main.  
-Bienvenue chez toi, murmura-t-il.  
Percy lui sourit. Fred et Georges s'avancèrent doucement. Un silence s'installa lentement. Les jumeaux ne bougeaient plus, ils le fixaient avec dédain.  
-Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir, commença Fred moqueusement.  
-Au moins tu es revenu! finit Georges.  
Et tous les deux se jetèrent dans les bras de Percy en riant plus fort que jamais.  
-Allons! s'écria Mrs. Weasley qui avait de la difficulté à cacher ses larmes. Allons manger, les enfants!  
-Mais...dit Percy. Je suis désolé, mais je dois aller travailler...  
-Il n'en ait pas question! coupa Mr. Weasley. Personne ne travaille aujourd'hui!  
Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la cuisine en parlant fort.  
Hermione allait les suivre, mais Percy posa sa main sur son épaule, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.  
-J'ai de la chance que tu fasses parti de ma famille! lui murmura-t-il en pointant Ron du menton.  
Malgré le bonheur qui l'emplissait, Hermione ne pu retenir une larme. 


	14. Le chemin de Traverse

_Bonjour, je voulais simplement vous remercier pour ces belles reviews et aussi vous prévenir que ceci est probablement l'avant-dernier chapitre. Mais je continue à écrire des fics, il n'y a pas assez de fics sur Ron et Hermione. Il me semble que c'est évident qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre! En tout cas, je ne partirai pas un débat..._

_Alors, merci!_

_Cloporte(En passant, la fin de ce chapitre est pas très bien réussie tant qu'à moi...)_

Chapitre 14 Sur le chemin de traverse  


Dès lors, Percy revint vivre avec sa famille. Il reprit sa chambre et Hermione s'installa dans la chambre de Ginny. Même si Ginny était une grande amie et une charmante hôte, Hermione regrettait les temps où Ron pouvait venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Et depuis, Ron en semblait profondément irrité, malgré sa joie de revoir son frère.

Percy était revenu, c'était ce qui comptait. Mrs. Weasley était aux anges et semblait toujours avoir une chanson à fredonner. Ginny avait beaucoup parlé avec ce frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien. Malgré son retour, les jumeaux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le taquiner. La seule différence était que le grand frère éclatait de rire.

Quelques jours après son retour, pendant le petit-déjeuner, un grand hibou aux plumes d'argent fit un arrêt à la table des Weasley. Quatre lettres, venant de Poudlard et contenant les listes d'effets à avoir pour l'année scolaireétaient adressées à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

La réalité revint à Hermione. Une autre année scolaire, les regards des autres élèves, leurs questions et la routine les attendaient. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée.

-Une semaine, soupira Hermione.

En dessous de la table, Ron lui prit la main.

-Un été...lui dit-il.

La jeune fille le fixa d'un regard incompréhensif.

-L'été le plus mémorable de toute ma vie, expliqua-t-il.

Et, le plus discrètement possible, il s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue. Hermione se sentit très honorée; jamais il n'osait, devant sa familleêtre aussi impudique. Elle lui sourit.

-Alors, les enfants! Je propose que nous nous rendions sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Ils acquiescèrent avant d'aller se changer pour s'y rendre...

De l'extérieur, les murs du magasin étaient d'un bleu royale. L'écriture or resplendissait au soleil de l'après-midi. 'Farces pour sorciers facétieux'. Hermione sourit. Fred et George étaient si fiers de leur résultat. Mrs. Weasley entra la première en tenant le bras de Percy. Ginny la suivit et le trio rentra à son tour.

Hermione n'avait qu'un seul mot pour décrire l'ambiance qu'il y régnait: chaos. Et ce mot représentait bien l'esprit des jumeaux. De longues étagères s'élevaient jusqu'au haut plafond. Elles contenaient toutes des produits qu'Hermione ne su identifier. Et sans prévenir, un pot en verre explosait en confitis. Des objets volaient en tous sens à une vitesse incontrôlable. Il y avait un comptoir réservé aux friandises et sans surprise, Hermione remarqua les toilettes à proximité.

-Bonjour! s'exclama Fred.

-Alors, comment trouvez-vous notre boutique? demanda avidement George.

-C'est génial! s'exclama Ginny en attrapant au vol une carte de visite qui était ensorcelée.

-Merveigneux! rajouta Ron la bouche pleine de jujubes multicolores.

-Hilarant! indiqua Harry en s'étouffant de rires en voyant Ron recracher les bonbons au goût de savon.

-Un bon travail! renchérit Hermione en souriant à Ron.

-Je dirais même que c'est très...imaginatif! encouragea Percy.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Mrs. Weasley qui restait silencieuse.

-Maman?

Ses petits yeux perçants s'étaient quelque peu agrandis et avaient pris un air rêveur en examinant les lieux. Elle fixa les murs remplis d'images de leurs articles. La vieille caisse qui chantait une chanson vulgaire lorsqu'on l'ouvrait. Puis enfin, son regard se posa derrière le comptoir. Une vieille photo était installée. Toute la famille Weasley qui souriait à tout ce remue-ménage. Lentement, un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Je suis fière de vous! dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle lâcha le bras de Percy et s'empara des jumeaux sans ménagement. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione réalisa qu'elle s'était un peu écartée de la scène. Elle serait toujours une spectatrice à ce genre de situations...

Elle prit discrètement le chemin de la porte extérieur et sortit. L'air était lourd, mais frais. Depuis les nombreuses attaques de Voldemort, les rues étaient beaucoup moins peuplées. Les sorciers étaient pressés. Tous semblaient marcher avec une méfiance qui offusquait Hermione.

-Tu n'as pas peur, toute seule, espèce de SangdeBourbe?

Elle se retourna vivement et reconnut un des êtres des plus haïssables qu'elle connaisse.

-La ferme, Malfoy!

Le jeune homme eût l'air faussement peiné. Il leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua l'enseigne du magasin des Weasley.

-Au moins, il y en a dans cette famille qui font de l'argent!

Elle l'ignora, mais sa remarque l'avait choqué au plus haut point.

-Avoir des parents aussi pauvres...

Il la regarda malicieusement.

-Ça doit être tellement insupportable!

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sadique. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas voir cette lueur apeurante. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède sur sa joue.

-Plus insupportable encore que de se faire abandonner par ses pare...

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Hermione s'était élancée sur lui. Sous la surprise, il tomba à la renverse. Toujours sur lui, Hermione continua de le couvrir de ses poings. Sa rage était si puissante qu'elle ne sentait pas la douleur lui tenailler les jointures lorsqu'elle le ratait et tapait le sol.

Soudain, des bras tacheté de tâches de rousseur la soulevèrent et l'emprisonnèrent dans une étreinte. Hermione releva la tête pour voir Ron qui dévisageait Malfoy, qui s'était redressé. Ce dernier les fixa en gagnant un sourire empreint de haine et de méchanceté.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un sauveur, Granger.

Ron l'ignora royalement et dirigea Hermione avec lui loin de Malfoy, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent s'éloigner, il leur lança:

-Le pauvre sauve l'abandonnée!

Puis, Ron comprit ce qui avait mis Hermione en colère. D'un geste rapide, il s'avança vers Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait sidérer sur place. Les poings de Ron étaient devenus blancs. Pendant un instant, Hermione crut que s'en était fini de Malfoy. Mais, à la dernière minute, Ron s'arrêta et fixa Malfoy avec un profond dédain.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de lui parler parce que sinon je ne m'arrêteraipas.

Il se retourna etrejoignit Hermione en l'entrainantdans le magasin.


	15. La fin du début

Chapitre 15 La fin du début

Ron passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Harry et Ginny, qui riaient dans le coin des explosifs, les rejoignirent. Leurs rires faiblirent et s'éteignirent à la vue du visage d'Hermione, ravagé par les larmes.

Que s'est-il passé? demanda Ginny en s'approchant de son amie.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis la jeune fille baissa les yeux et marmonna:

Malfoy...

Alors que Ron avait renforcé son emprise de son bras, Harry poussa un juron et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il est parti ce sale rat! s'exclama Harry.

Laisse faire, dit Hermione. C'est gentil de ta part, mais Ron lui a parlé.

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Harry regarda Ron avec intrigue.

Ils continuèrent à flâner ainsi dans le commerce sans aucune véritable joie. Malfoy venait une fois de plus tout anéantir. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier avec tous leurs achats.

Un hibou les entendait avec une lettre portant les emblèmes du ministère de la magie. Mrs. Weasley s'en empara et lit ce que son mari lui avait écrit.

_Ma chérie,  
Ne m'attends pas ce soir; il y a eu une attaque sur un lieu publique de moldus. Les dégâts sont assez décourageants. Nous tâcherons de faire vite, surtout avec tous ces moldus.  
Je t'aime.  
Arthur _

La femme retint ses larmes et poussa un long soupir. La réalité était trop effrayante. **BANG**! Ginny venait de renverser une grosse casserole remplie d'eau.

Désolée, gémit-elle.

Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Mrs. Weasley en déposant la lettre sur la table.

Venus voir d'où provenait ce bruit, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine assez vite. Rassurés par la banalité de l'incident, Harry s'avança pour aider Mrs. Weasley et Ginny. Ron prit la main d'Hermione pour l'amener dans le salon, mais celle-ci restait là, sans bouger. Il se retourna vers elle et suivit son regard. Il vit alors le parchemin et, après la lecture du message de son père, il frissonna à l'évocation de cette attaque. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Hermione. Elle était paralysée.

Sans rien lui dire, il l'entraîna hors de la cuisine et l'amena à l'extérieur.

Où vont-ils ces deux-là? demanda Mrs. Weasley suspicieusement.

Harry et Ginny haussèrent les épaules, mais déjà la femme ne les regardait plus. Elle venait de comprendre la raison de leur départ précipité; la lettre traînait sur la table, à la vue de tous. Hermione avait du en être chamboulée… Sentant la culpabilité et les larmes monter en elle, elle soupira bruyamment.

Vous ne seriez pas offenser si je montais me reposer un peu?

Tu vas bien, maman? s'enquit Ginny.

Seulement la fatigue. Je vais m'étendre un peu. Votre père ne vient pas souper.

Sans rajouter un mot, elle quitta la cuisine.

* * *

Hermione le suivit sans qu'aucune protestation ne traverse ses yeux. Il la guida jusqu'à la pelouse où il avait voulu lui enseigner à voler. Il s'arrêta brusquement. Ron la fixa et frôla sa joue de sa main gauche.

Il savoura du regard ses doux yeux bruns et ses petites taches de rousseur qui ressemblaient à des flocons. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras avant d'embrasser ses petites lèvres roses.

Pour cacher ses larmes, Hermione posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Ron. Elle sentit son odeur à la fois masculine et sucrée.

Tu as lu la lettre? demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione releva la tête et l'observa de ses yeux humides.

Oui.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

C'est... Ron, c'est affreux! Tous ces moldus...

Chuuuut...!

Ron sourit tristement et étreignit la jeune fille encore plus fort contre lui. Il posa son menton sur la tête d'Hermione. Le paysage qui s'étalait devant lui était familier l'ayant cottoyer toute sa jeunesse. Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il le trouva beau. Malgré toutes les laideurs de ce monde, il resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle de la nature. Il admira sans relâche le ciel orangée et ce soleil qui se couchait. Les collines, surmontées d'arbres centenaires, donnaient du relief à cette belle Terre.

Lentement, il fit retourner Hermione, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse observer le paysage à son tour. Il remarqua l'éclat dans ses yeux et sourit. Ils s'assirent au sol, enlacés, et regardèrent la vue, sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils se comprenaient et savaient.

Lorsque le soleil fut complètement disparu derrière les collines, ils s'embrassèrent et firent l'amour dans la nuit naissante. Étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, ils s'endormirent sous le souffle frais de cette soirée du dernier jour d'été.

Le seigneur Voldemort n'était pas mort, la haine n'était pas diffuse et régnait toujours, mais ils étaient tous unis et cela ne pouvait que les aider à combattre les ténèbres qui entouraient le monde à présent. Ils étaient tous unis à la vie.

_Ma première fic avec plus d'un chapitre est terminé. Je veux dire; la première dont je sois vraiment fière. Pour moi, elle est vraiment terminée, même si l'histoire ne l'est pas... Je ne sais pas si vous me suivez? Je ne voulais pas imaginer la mort de Voldemort. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis trop paresseuse? Ou bien à cause de ma peur de ce personnage? Non, je crois juste que ce que j'écris, ce sont des histoires romantiques (pour l'instant...).  
Je n'écrivais pas une histoire de Harry Potter, mais plutôt les évènements et les sentiments d'une jeune fille qui perd des proches et qui vit en pleine guerre. Pour Harry et Ginny, je crois que le mieux pour eux (et pour moi!) était que leurs sentiments soient clairs l'un envers l'autre. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. J'espère que c'est réussit!  
Je voulais remercier tous les reviewers. Merci à tous!_

_Cloporte_


End file.
